Diaval's Curse
by Torchwhovian
Summary: Ruby Prince is a waitress in our world. She doesn't believe in fairies or fantasy lands but when she's dropped into a land where Fairies are not only real but demanding that she break a curse, she's going to have to alter her mindset.
1. Chapter 1

"What is it you desire, imp?" Maleficent glared at the man in front of her.

"I just wanted to claim the favor you owe me," Rumpelstiltskin grinned widely. "We do have a bargain, after all."

"You want to make this claim now?" Maleficent inquired. "After these many years?"

"It's mine to retrieve when I wish." Rumpelstiltskin shrugged.

"I disagree. Your time to cash in your favor has long passed. I owe you nothing." Maleficent turned her back to him and started to walk away. Rumpelstiltskin chuckled and used his magic to appear in front of her, halting her steps.

"Get out of my way, imp." Maleficent ordered as her raven arrived, perching itself on the edge of the table in Maleficent's bed chambers in Aurora's castle.

"No one goes back on a deal with me, dear." Rumpelstiltskin reminded her as he examined the dirt under his fingernails. "I'll have satisfaction one way or another."

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?" Maleficent kept her chin high as she posed the question to him.

"You should be. It was I who gave you the gift you so cherish." Rumpelstiltskin giggled when her expression faltered a bit. "I can take it back, as well."

Diaval, the raven, cawed loudly at Rumpelstiltskin, drawing the dealmaker's attention to him. When the raven cawed again, the grin on Rumpel's face spread wider. "Perhaps I should take it from your pet's hide."

"Into a man." Maleficent gestured and Diaval was no longer a raven, but a dark haired man.

"You've done well with your gift." Rumpel applauded her skills. "Now, are you going to pay what you owe me?"

"I owe you nothing."

Rumpel sighed. "Very well. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but alas. I can do nothing for your wishes now."

A red cloud of smoke started to grow around Diaval, enveloping him entirely a moment later. Diaval clutched his head as it felt like his mind had caught fire. Rumpel spoke loudly as Diaval fell to his knees. "In punishment for your defiance and renigging on your bargain, your servant shall fall into all consuming madness."

Maleficent held her head high, not afraid of Rumpelstiltskin. All curses could be undone.

Seeming to read her thoughts, Rumpel added a clause to his curse. "This curse shall not be undone except by a member of the red royalty. No power in this world can stop it."

The cloud faded, as did Rumpel, leaving Maleficent with a groaning Diaval. She knelt next to him and attempted to help him up. Diaval growled and his eyes flashed with a murderous gleam as he launched himself at her, pinning her against the wall by her throat. Even Maleficent's magic couldn't sway him as she struggled to breathe. As her vision started to blur, Diaval blinked rapidly several times and dropped her with a gasp.

"What have I done?" Diaval asked as Maleficent caught her breath.

"You've been cursed." Maleficent coughed and pulled herself to her feet. If this was just a taste of Rumpel's curse, then Diaval would have to be restrained at all times. She couldn't have him harming Aurora.

Even as he was chained in one of the castle's many bed chambers, Maleficent felt her heart tug for his plight. Aurora had been appropriately appalled at his curse and insisted that instead of being in the dungeon, he would be sent somewhere more comfortable. Maleficent, knowing Rumpel's affinity for mischief, insisted that Diaval be chained to prevent harm to himself or anyone else.

"How do break the curse?" Aurora asked her godmother nervously. "There is a way to break it, right?"

"Of course." Maleficent offered Aurora a small reassuring smile. She thought back to Rumpel's amendment to his curse. She had never heard of the red royalty but she would have to find one if she had any hope of saving Diaval.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I got through the door to my apartment, I yanked off my dirty apron and let myself rest for a few minutes on the worn out couch. After working a double shift, I was exhausted and had only closed my eyes for a minute when my roommate came bursting through the door.

"Ah, the Red Queen is home!" Emily chirped brightly, barely flinching as I threw a throw pillow at her head. "How was work?"

"Long." I groaned, letting my head fall against her shoulder as she sat next to me. "Can I sleep for a million years?"

"Nope. We have to get ready for Comic Con tomorrow." Emily nudged me with her elbow, attempting to lure me to change by holding a Starbucks coffee cup in my line of vision. "Come on. You know you want to get up."

I sighed in defeat and took the cup from her, taking a big gulp and regretting that decision almost immediately as it scalded my tongue.

"Go shower before we go." Emily crinkled her nose in disgust. "You smell like fish and french fries."

"You're lucky you're my friend." I stood and dragged myself to the shower, stripping my clothes off and standing under the cold spray. I was too tired to care that the water was cold but it was an extra incentive to not linger in the bathroom. Wrapping a towel around myself, I escaped to my room so I could change, picking a generic t shirt and jeans.

"Ruby!" Emily rapped on my door with her knuckles. "We've got to hurry or else the costume store will be closed."

"That would sure be a shame." I mumbled under my breath as I tied my shoe laces and tugged on my favorite sweatshirt. She knocked again and I yanked the door open. "I'm coming. Geez."

"I'll drive." Emily's keys jangled in her hands and I reclaimed my coffee, taking a careful sip this time. It had cooled enough to drink properly and I had to admit that it did help me stay awake while shopping. Emily was more into the Comic Con thing than I was but she had asked me to go once to see what it was like. She had a slight obsession with anything related to Alice in Wonderland and she already had her Alice costume ready. She demanded I dress up as well and had picked out my costume. I was leaning against the wall with my eyes closed when she scolded me for sleeping. "Ruby Prince! We have very limited time to make you look like a proper Red Queen and we can't have you looking silly."

"Think about your statement, Em." I said, gesturing to the stack of red fabric in her arms. She shoved the fabric in my hands as I spoke. "We're going to play dress up with a group of other adults also playing dress up."

"Just go." She pushed me toward the dressing room, swiftly taking my coffee from me as I tried on the costume she gave me.

"A corset, Em?" I stared at the corset in my hands. "I won't be able to breathe."

"But you'll look amazing." Emily's voice drifted through the curtain.

"How do I put this on?" I asked, confused. Emily slipped through the curtain and helped lace me into my corset. When it was tightened to her satisfaction, she helped me into the royal dress. The top clung to my waist and had a square neckline, leaving my neck bare. The sleeves were long and had slits in them that allowed white silk to peek through the red fabric of the dress. The skirt wasn't what I expected. It fell from my hips like a red waterfall, the silk soft against my legs. Emily fastened a jeweled belt around my hips as I stared in my reflection. "Whoa."

"I told you so." Emily's smile almost split her face in half.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the mirror, shocked at what Emily had managed. Normally, my black hair just sort of-sat there, falling to the middle of my back but Emily was holding it up in a pseudo style until she could pin it up. My green eyes were tired but accented by the startling red of the dress.

"You need a tiara." Emily dropped my hair and disappeared, reappearing a moment later with a silver tiara, bedazzled in strategic areas. She placed it on my head and giggled excitedly. "You're a perfect Red Queen."

"Off with her head." I muttered as Emily left again, letting me change in peace before I paid for my costume.

-0-

"How will we help him, godmother?" Aurora was walking nervously in circles in the throne room. Diaval's screams and howls were echoing through the corridors of the castle. The madness came in spells and they were waiting for a reprieve.

"We find a red royal." Maleficent replied simply.

"Yes, but you said you didn't know how to find one." Aurora said.

"I didn't say I didn't know." Maleficent snapped but softened it with a smile. "I merely said that the way wasn't clear at the moment."

"Perhaps we could send word through the kingdom?" Aurora suggested, twisting a piece of her hair around her finger. "Someone must know of a red royal."

Maleficent pondered her suggestion for a moment. It was too quiet now that Diaval's spell had passed for the moment. "It wouldn't hurt, Beastie."

Aurora left her godmother alone so she could send some men through the kingdom to find what they needed. Maleficent made her way to Diaval's chamber and listened at the door for a moment before pulling it open. Diaval had fallen asleep slumped against the wall, his forehead and chest covered in a sheen of sweat. She plucked a hair from his head before leaving him once more, exiting the castle and using her great wings to fly to the moors. She'd have to resort to witch craft, something she detested bitterly. Witches were foul, annoying creatures but now she had no choice. Her fairy magic wasn't strong enough to do the expansive search she needed.

Maleficent stood in the witch's cottage, careful not to touch anything and staring down her nose at the slouched woman as she worked. Effie, the witch, tossed vial after vial into a giant silver caulderon and then held her hand out for Diaval's hair. "I need an effect of the cursed one so I may find his cure."

Maleficent handed the hair to Effie and she dropped it in the caulderon, where a puff of gray smoke emerged. Effie poured the concoction into a vial, corked it, and handed it to Maleficent. "Drink this and you shall find your cure."

Maleficent put several gold coins into her palm. "This had better work, witch."

"You're welcome as always, dear." Effie smiled sarcastically at her back as Maleficent left her cottage. Aurora would be concerned if she wasn't back soon but she would have to speak with her when she returned. Maleficent went to the castle, to the room that Aurora insisted she have, and uncorked the vial. She drank the contents quickly and felt the whoosh of air as she disappeared.

**A/N: Thanks to the people who have added this story to your alerts and thanks to those of you who have reviewed. Please feel free to leave a review onyour way out. :)**

**lostmymuchness: For starters, I love your name. :) Rumpelstiltskin is going to have some OUAT characteristics but is not the same character. **


	3. Chapter 3

Comic Con is like Christmas for Emily and I was woken by her bursting through my door before my alarm clock went off at 6:30. "Wake up, Ruby! It's time to get ready."

"I can't get up." I grumbled, my comforter still partially blocking my view of her as it covered my head. "The bed and blankets have accepted me as one of their own. If I get up now, I could lose that trust forever."

"Come on!" Emily yanked my comforter off me and was rewarded with a groan. "We need to get ready. The others will be here soon."

"Others?" I rubbed my eyes, trying to clear the sleep out of them as I sat up. The curlers that Emily insisted I wear to bed last night clicked as I moved. It had taken her hours to fix my hair in the stupid things but she said it would curl my hair as I slept so I wouldn't have to wake up early. Look how that ended.

"Yeah. Jeremy, Ryan, and Peter are going to be here so we can get there early." Emily reminded me.

I dragged myself to the kitchen so I could make some coffee and Emily was unwinding the curlers in my hair. Smacking her hand away, I poured some liquid energy into my coffee cup and took a careful sip. Emily was already ready and tapping her toes impatiently as I took in her appearance. Her long blonde hair was perfectly straight and had a little black bow sitting on top of her head. She had framed her face in simple makeup, enhancing her features without over powering them. All that was left was to put her dress on but I assumed she wanted to wait until after she ate, to avoid stains.

"We are quickly running out of time to make you look like a person, much less a queen." Emily said with a teasing tone. A part of me thought that she only liked having me around so she could use me as her own personal Barbie doll. "May I work my magic, please?"

"Whatever you like." I held up my coffee. "I'm happy."

Getting my hair free of the curlers took much less time than it did to put them in and they left my hair hanging in perfect ringlets. Emily's hands worked quickly, pinning half of my hair up and away from my face, leaving the bottom half of the ringlets falling down to the middle of my back. She carefully placed the tiara before attacking my face with her makeup kit. By the time I was able to look in a mirror, my coffee was cold but my makeup was perfect. The doorbell rang while she was lacing me into my corset.

"They're here!" Emily squealed, pulling the door open. She greeted her friends and I called a hello into the living room. Mornings weren't my thing but I was going to be with these people all day so I may as well play nice. I could hear her saying, "I just have to help her with her costume then I can change then we're ready."

"Take your time." Peter said and the girlish giggle that escaped Emily's lips made me do a double take at the door. She flounced through it a second later and I gave her a pointed look.

"Really, Em?"

"Shut up." Emily blushed and finished tying the laces and handed me my dress. Her own was easier to get into than mine but I still dressed quicker than she. I drew the line at the heels she wanted me to wear, slipping into my Converse instead. I ignored her scowl as we joined the boys in the living room. My phone rang and Emily tried to snatch it out of my hands. "Don't you dare answer it."

"It's my boss." I said, answering it.

"Ruby, we need you to come in. Lisa got the flu bug that's going around and gave it to two other servers. Can you be here in ten minutes?"

"Sure." I gave Emily an apologetic look. "I'll be there."

I didn't have time to hang up before Emily started speaking. "You promised you'd go this time. It's supposed to be your day off."

"I could use the hours and Lisa has the flu." I told her. "I can go next year."

"But...your costume." Emily gestured to my outfit.

"I can wear it to work." I offered, not wanting to disappoint her. We were allowed to wear costumes when conventions or Halloween came around, mostly to promote them since we were only a few blocks from the convention center. "You guys should get going or you'll be in lines for hours."

"I'm angry at you." Emily said but there wasn't any venom to her words. "You're going next year."

"I promise." I smiled at her and watched as they left. I grabbed my apron and purse, making sure I had everything I needed. By the time I got to work, they were already packed with convention goers, all of them in costume.

"Thank God you're here." Mary Ann said as I passed her. "These guys are keeping us busy."

I chuckled as I tied my apron on but the smile died on my lips when I saw a woman with horns on her head, a very intimidating black outfit and a walking staff. "Tell me she's not in my section."

"I would but I'd be lying." Mary Ann nudged me. "Sorry but she gives me the heebie jeebies."

"I don't blame you." I let out a breath before approaching the woman. I smiled brightly at her. "Hi, I'm Ruby. I'll be your server today. What can I get you?"

Her gaze took in my costume, landing on the tiara in my hair. "Are you a red royal?"

_Great. A role player._ I thought to myself. Hopefully, I wouldn't get too pulled into this game. "I am the Red Queen but I'm humbly at your service."

Her eyes narrowed as she studied my face. "You will do."

The way she was looking at me was starting to make me nervous so I said, "Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"I need you to come with me."

"Ruby!" Mary Ann called to me, gesturing to a new table that had been filled. I nodded to let her know I understood.

"I'll have to take your order or we'll have to give your table to someone else, ma'am." I told her.

"My-servant has a cursed placed on him and he needs your help to break it." She explained, in no hurry to leave. My eyes widened at her words. She was taking this game way too far. "You are a red royal, are you not?"

"Ma'am, I think you've gotten me confused with someone else." I pointed at my name tag on my chest. "My name is Ruby Prince and I think you should go home and sleep off your hangover."

"Ruby Prince." She repeated. "Clever little imp."

"Ruby!" Mary Ann needed backup as she tried to serve a group with several small children. Grateful for the reason to get away from this woman, I hurried to help her. When the group was situated with food, I glanced back to where she was sitting but she was gone.

_Good riddance._ I thought as I took another order.

-0-

By the time I got off six hours later, Emily and her friends were still gone. I thought about going to meet them when my shift was over but I had spilled a tray of food on my dress. It was ruined so as soon as I got home, I took it off and managed to unlace myself from the corset. My yoga pants and tank top soon replaced them and I sighed in comfort as I sank onto the bed. Pulling the pins from my hair, I put them in a small pile on my bedside table. The tiara soon joined them and I was finally free of Emily's primping. The girl is my best friend but she had a tendancy to go over board when it came to dressing up.

I don't remember drifting off but when I opened my eyes several hours later, the horned woman from the diner was standing in my doorway.

"What the hell?" I shouted, scrambling to get out of bed. "Get out of my apartment!"

"I told you what is needed and you are a red royal." She said matter of factly. "You will be coming with me."

"You're insane! Just who do you think you are?" I snapped, looking for anything to use as a possible weapon.

"I am Maleficent, fairy guardian of the Moors and godmother to Queen Aurora." She raised her chin proudly.

"Maleficent?" I scoffed. "Like from the Disney movie?"

She was confused by my reference. "Your words are odd."

"You have horns on your head." I pointed out. This was not how I wanted to spend my night. I trembled in fear because surely this woman was insane. She examined my messy room: the clothes scattered on the floor, the unmade bed, and the books that were stacked on the shelves. Her wings fluttered against the carpet. Wait, a minute. "You have wings?"

"Of course. All fairies have wings."

"Fairies don't exist. They aren't real." I stammered.

"I can assure you that I am quite real." She paused her walk around my room and stood in front of me. "You are ready to leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Get out before I call the-"

I didn't notice her gather a fistful of yellow dust and blow it in my face, causing me to fall asleep. My pounding head brought me out of unconciousness and my vision was blurry. I had to blink several times to clear my vision and sat up. It was a mistake because I got dizzy from sitting up too quickly. A moment later, I realized I wasn't in my apartment any more. The walls were made of stone and the canopy bed I was sitting on was way too comfortable to be mine. The thick rug that covered part of the stone floor was soft against my bare feet but the cold feeling of the stone took a second to adjust to.

"Oh, good." A blonde girl was smiling brightly at me from the fire place in the room. "You've woken up."

"Who are you?" My tongue felt thick and I desperately wanted a glass of water.

"I'm Aurora." She seemed to read my mind and handed me a cup. I drank the contents eagerly. "You've come to break Diaval's curse, haven't you?" 

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read/followed/favorited/reviewed this story. Please feel free to leave a review on your way out. I don't bruise easily. :)**

**Europa: I know quality costumes are hard to come by so close to Comic Con. Where I live, a woman owns a store and has a lot of costume/cosplay stuff she keeps in stock so people can make or buy costumes for conventions. There's lots of skirts, corsets, and such things there. :) thank you for your review and you're welcome for updating so quickly. **

**Dustfinger: Thanks for your review. Hopefully the explanation I gave Europa helps with any indiscretion with the costume. I didn't think that most malls/places didn't have a store like that. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not going to break any curse." I ran a hand through my hair, taking deep breaths to keep from panicking. Maleficent and Aurora had explained the situation to me in great detail. "I'd love to help if I could but I have to go home."

"But we need your help." Aurora seemed lost, looking from me to Maleficent. "Diaval needs your help."

"I'm sorry. I am, truly." My thoughts were fixed on one specific person at the moment. "But I have someone at home who needs me more."

"Once you've broken the curse, you will be returned home." Maleficent said calmly, unconcerned for my personal affairs.

"Even if I didn't think I was having a mental breakdown, I wouldn't know how to break a curse!" I shouted in frustration. Aurora seemed to be the more practical of the two currently watching me so I tried to reason with her. "Please. I have to go home."

"Just meet him." Aurora asked softly, taking one of my hands in hers. Her eyes searched mine and I sighed a moment later, nodding once. "I'll show you where he is."

I followed the blonde and we walked in silence while I contemplated my situation. Breaking a curse couldn't be hard, could it? My mind went back to the fairy tales my mother had read to me as a child. Curses usually were broken by true love but I wasn't going to be falling in love with anyone. That was against my rules. I bumped into Aurora when she stopped in front of a door.

"This is Diaval's room." Aurora shared a look with Maleficent before licking her lips and speaking. "He's really very sweet."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion when a loud scream made me jump. It was coming from the room were standing in front of. Maleficent pushed the door open and revealed the man I was supposed to help. The first thing I noticed was that he was chained by his wrists to a wall and currently he was at the length of the chain, howling as he tried to get free. His black hair fell into his face as he struggled against the chains and his eyes had a murderous gleam in them. His wrists were dirty, caked with blood and dirt from fighting the chains.

"Help him." Aurora had to shout to be heard over his screams. "Please."

I stared in disbelief at the man who was writhing in front of me. This wasn't my first experience with a violent individual and it made my stomach twist uncomfortably. The familiarity of the scene made my eyes burn with unshed tears and my actions were involuntary, more like muscle memory. I closed the short distance between myself and Diaval and wrapped my arms around his biceps so he couldn't hurt me. I was stronger than I looked but he was stronger and soon he had his arms squeezing the air from my lungs, the action almost crushing my ribs. I stroked his hair and let my tears fall as I hushed his howls. "It's okay. I'm here."

I continued to soothe him as he tried to crush me. "Diaval, I'm here. It's all right."

His breath was ragged as he finally loosened his grip. I didn't stop running my fingers through his hair or murmuring in his ear as he tried to catch his breath. When he had his breath back, I released him and wiped away the tears on my cheeks. Diaval's eyes met mine and they were clear of the anger that was there a moment ago. "I am sorry."

"It's okay." I replied softly.

"That was shorter than the last one." Aurora told Maleficent.

"Yes, it seems she may be his salvation after all." Maleficent raised an eyebrow at me before turning to leave. I followed her into the hallway but she was already gone so I pressed my back against the wall, trying to collect myself.

"Are you all right?" Aurora asked me, closing the door behind her as she left Diaval alone.

"Yeah." I cleared my throat and sniffled. "He's hurt."

"We've not been able to get close enough to clean him, even when he's calm." Aurora explained. "He won't let us near him."

"His wrists could get infected. He could get sick." I replied. "I-I could try to clean it, if you'd like."

Aurora smiled widely and sent for a bowl of water, soap and a rag. I entered Diaval's room alone, clutching the bowl of warm water tightly. Diaval had his forearms propped on his knees and his head resting on his arms, looking up when he heard the door close. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm okay." I smiled so he wouldn't feel bad. Kneeling next to him, I placed the bowl on the floor and reached for his arm when he flinched at my touch.

"You should go. I don't want to hurt you." He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You could get an infection." I gestured to his wrists with the rag as I wrung the excess water from it. Lathering it with soap, I reached for his arm again and started to clean away the grime. He hissed and snapped his eyes open as I cleaned a cut. "Sorry. It should have been cleaned before."

"Who are you?" Diaval asked quietly.

I didn't look up as I answered. "Ruby Prince."

"It is my pleasure to meet you, your Highness." Diaval bowed his head politely.

"I'm not royalty." I said quickly. "I'm just a waitress."

"Waitress?" Diaval cocked his head to one side. "What is a waitress?"

"I serve people food." I reached for his other wrist and cleaned it as well. "Nothing very royal about it."

"But your name is Prince."

"It's just a name." I shrugged and finally looked up to face him. "Trust me. I'm nothing special."

Diaval watched me for a moment before he spoke. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I wish there was more I could do for you." I put the rag in the bowl and left it there, having finished with his wrists. He seemed nice enough but I wasn't going to be caught unawares in case he had another 'episode', so I moved to sit on the bed that was still made.

"Mistress says that you will break my curse." Diaval informed me.

"I don't know how to break a curse." I replied, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"True love's kiss broke Aurora's curse. Perhaps true love is the key." Diaval was hopeful for someone in his situation.

"There's no such thing." I said.

"Of course there is." Diaval said quickly. "Why do you say that?" 

I cleared my throat to rid it of the lump that suddenly appeared. "Because it doesn't exist. Love is something that parents tell their children about to make them hopeful for the future. If you're looking for love to break your curse, you are looking in the wrong place."

When I looked at Diaval, it was obvious that I had hurt his feelings. I felt horrible for making him feel worse about his situation so I said, "I'll help find a way to break your curse. I'm sorry if I upset you."

A knock on the door interrupted us and a servant looked scared to be in this room. "Queen Aurora has asked us to give you some dinner. If you're hungry, I could show you to the dining room."

"Have you eaten?" I asked Diaval, who shook his head. I turned back to the servant. "Could you bring our dinner here, please?"

The servant seemed happy to escape the room and I crossed my legs on the bed.

"You don't have to stay here." Diaval told me with a somber voice.

"If we're going to break the curse so I can go home, I need to get to know you." I offered him a smile. "What is there to know about you?"

Diaval's lips twitched upward in a small smile. "You're the first to ask me that."

The door opened again and the servant girl had a tray laden with bread, cheese, and fruit, along with two glasses and a pitcher of water. I took the tray from her and she left without a word, yanking the door closed behind her. A few minutes later, I had portions divided up and placed a plate on the ground next to him. I remained on the bed, just to be safe, and we picked at our food in silence.

"Are you going to tell me about yourself?" I broke the quiet stillness of the room.

"I'm a raven. Mistress saved my life and I became her servant."

"You—you're a bird?" I asked, choking on the water I had drank a moment before.

"Yes. With beautiful black feathers." Diaval sighed and didn't seem like he was going to say anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't sleep for the second night that I was in the castle. The first night, I wandered the quiet halls and through one of the giant oak doors, I found a library. It was dusty and the chairs were covered with white sheets, ghosts haunting the room that had obviously gone unused for a very long while. I had always loved the smell of books and could lose myself in the pages for hours, something that my mother had never understood and didn't hesitate to vocalise when she had to pick me up at our own local library back home. The room was cold but there was a fireplace and a box of kindling near by. My father had taught me to build a fire long before he died on one of our weekend camping trips. Soon enough, a fire was crackling and I was curled up in one of the chairs with a book that outlined the flowers and animals of this kingdom. I made sure to put out the fire and re-cover the chair before the sun came up, sneaking back into bed before anybody knew I was gone.

Tonight, I was half way through the guide book when a man cleared his throat, making me jump. The book clattered to the floor, losing my spot, as I stood quickly. The man was possibly the most attractive man I've ever seen, with dark features and a deep v neckline of his tunic that revealed his muscled chest. He closed the space between us and handed me the book with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding but you looked so lovely sitting there that I had to introduce myself. I am Rumpelstiltskin."

He bowed at the waist and took my hand, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. He looked at me with a smoldering gaze as he stood up straight. "And who might you be?"

"Ruby." I shook my head to break the spell of his gaze. "Ruby Prince."

"It is undoubtedly a pleasure to meet you, Ruby Prince." Rumpelstiltskin smiled, revealing perfect teeth. "Although I don't recall seeing you around the castle before."

"I'm a guest here. Temporarily."

"Ah, I see." Rumpelstiltskin walked in slow circles around me and I could feel his eyes as they roamed my body. Aurora had given me clothes to wear and the pale blue nightgown suddenly felt too thin and I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to shield myself from his eyes. "Where are you from, dearest Ruby?"

"Chicago." I replied as he paused to stand in front of me.

"Well, Ruby from the great land of Chicago, I would like to offer my services as your guide while you are staying with us."

"I've heard of you." I managed to say, gathering my thoughts quickly. Even I knew who Rumpelstiltskin was. His eyebrows raised in amusement and he smirked. "You're a troublemaker."

"Guilty as charged, I'm afraid." Rumpel chuckled. "What else have you heard?"

"You can spin straw into gold and you make deals with people." I licked my lips nervously and didn't miss the way he watched the quick movement before claiming eye contact again. "When they can't pay, you make them pay."

"I can see my reputation precedes me." Rumpel said, thoughtfully. "I wish I could say the same for you, Ruby, for you are a lovely gem."

"Thank you." I said politely, unsure of what else to say.

"I'll leave you to your reading but I do hope I can call on you again." Rumpel smiled wickedly then disappeared. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. From the fairy tales I could remember, he was bad, bad news and he definitely didn't flirt with people. I didn't want to be in the library anymore, my skin still crawling after my interaction with Rumpelstiltskin so I put everything back the way it was and closed the door softly behind me. As I passed Diaval's room, I could hear a muffled groaning and I paused, debating on going in or not. A moment later I entered his room quietly and I thought the door opening then closing would wake him but I realized he probably couldn't hear it.

At night he was chained to the four posts of the bed so he could rest in some semblance of comfort. The chains were so tight that he couldn't move his arms or legs so I wasn't afraid to stand next to the bed. He had been gagged, something he insisted on and Aurora was hesitant to do. Diaval had said it would help everyone sleep if he wasn't making noise in the middle of the night so his request was granted. His sleeping face was pained and I sighed. Even while sleeping, he couldn't get any relief. I started to hum a tune my mother used to sing when I was upset and a moment later, his face relaxed. Seeing him like this just reinforced my need to break his curse and get home to my mother. Thinking of her, how lost she is and how much she needs me made my throat tighten and I wished that my dad was here. He would know how to fix everything.

I don't let myself think of my dad often because it hurt too much to think about. Tonight, however, I wasn't able to stop my last memory of him from trickling to the front of my mind and it made me cry as I started to sing the words to my mother's tune. I wiped my cheeks and sniffled but kept singing softly until Diaval quieted down. Not wanting to be alone, I checked the chains and when I was satisfied it was safe, I crawled into the bed. I tried to leave space between us but there wasn't a lot of room, so I placed my head on his chest and continued to sing, stopping only when his breathing became deep and even. His heartbeat lulled me to sleep.

-0-

Something moving woke me up but instead of opening my eyes, I clutched tighter to the warm mass next to me and snuggled closer to it. Trumpets blaring made me bolt upright in bed and rub the sleep from my eyes. When I finally looked around the room, I saw the two servants averting their eyes from the bed...where I had fallen asleep with Diaval. The poor man looked confused as I mumbled an apology and ran to my room.

"We've got to get you ready, miss." Eliza, the girl assigned to me smiled widely. "The other princesses will be presented soon."

"Other princesses?" I asked, grimacing as she attacked my hair with a brush. She didn't offer any other explanation as she stuffed me into a silver gown and pinned my hair on top of my head, adding a tiara as a final touch. "You do know that I'm not an actual princess, right?"

Eliza's answer was another smile and I sighed in defeat. These people weren't going to let me be, waitress or princess so I stood and followed her to the throne room. It was filled with people and Eliza pointed out the nobility and gentry, as well as the five princesses currently filing into the room. I was nudged forward to stand with them in front of Aurora and Maleficent.

Maleficent gestured and the room went silent, allowing Aurora to speak.

"My dear friend has been struck with a curse and we have been informed that we need a red royal to break it. These princesses from neighboring kingdoms have agreed to do their best to assist us." Aurora held her head high as she introduced them.

"Princess Emblazia from the land of fire." A woman, who literally had red skin and a gown that looked like fire licked at her skin as she moved. Her hair was red and her eyes were an unsettling ruby color as well. She was tall and lean, moving with perfect grace that I could only dream of. Emblazia curtsied to Aurora and Maleficent before the next princess was introduced.

"Princess Rose from the land of hearts." Rose wasn't as statuesque as Emblazia but her striking features made her just as frighteningly beautiful as the first princess. She had light hair and fair skin, with blood red lips. She curtsied too.

"Princess Scarlett from the vineyard realm." Scarlett had violet eyes and black hair, making her eyes even more unsettling. She had dark skin and wore a red dress, the same as the other princesses. I was beginning to think Eliza dressed me in silver on purpose. Scarlett dipped low into a curtsy.

"Princess Amber from the enchanted forest." Amber looked shockingly like Emily and it took me aback for a moment. She followed the other princesses example and curtsied.

"Princess Ginger from the castle in the sky." Ginger had red hair and a smattering of freckles across her beak like nose. Of course she curtsied.

"Princess Ruby from the Chicago realm." I followed the other girl's example and curtsied then went back to observing them. They were beautiful enough to make a Victoria's Secret model cry in envy.

"These princesses shall be allotted a specific time each day over the next six weeks to spend with our dear friend." Aurora announced.

"Wait, what?" I muttered.

"They will not be allowed to interfere with the other's time and no tricks shall be allowed. Whomsoever breaks the curse shall be greatly rewarded." Aurora smiled politely. "If the princesses would please come with me, we can discuss these matters further."

I followed the other girls into a side room and couldn't keep my mouth shut when I saw Aurora. "You brought me here and now you don't need me?"

"Ruby, if you aren't successful at breaking his curse, we need to break it." Aurora replied gently. "If Diaval's madness isn't cured in time, he will be lost to us forever."

"Then can I go home?" I asked as she started to walk away.

"If you don't break the curse, yes."

-0-

I hated the other princesses already. We had been given our times to see Diaval and then it was time for a group lunch so we could get to know each other. They were busy bragging about their respective kingdoms and how rich they were so by the time they noticed me (which I really hoped they wouldn't) I was ready to stab myself with my fork.

"Princess Ruby, we've never heard of you, I'm afraid." Scarlett said, dabbing at her mouth with her napkin. "What's your lineage?"

I sat up straighter in my seat, unaware that I had been slouching. "Um, my parents were David and Maggie Prince, so that's my lineage, I guess."

"You look rather old to be a princess." Emblazia noted. They all looked to be about 17 or 18. "How old are you?"

"25." They all shared a pained look. "What?"

"You're still unwed?" Rose said with pitiful tone. She patted my hand gently. "Don't worry, dear. You'll find someone."

"Thanks but I don't want to find someone. I just want to go home." I replied, pulling my hand away.

"I wonder what our reward will be." Amber twirled a piece of hair on her finger absentmindedly. "Do you think it'll be jewels?"

"I don't care what it is." Ginger shrugged. "I just hope he's not ugly. I've heard horrible rumors about this Diablo-"

"Diaval." I corrected.

"Whatever." Ginger rolled her eyes with a huff. "I hear he's got a nose like a beak and horrible scarring on his face. He's said to be truly disgusting."

My fork clattered to my plate, causing all of them to look at me in horror at the noise. "Excuse me, ladies."

I pushed my chair back, smirking at the loud squealing noise it made (and their looks of disgust at my lack of manners) before escaping to my library. I was allowed to spend four hours each night with Diaval after dinner was served. Seeing as how it was still early in the afternoon, I had a while to wait so I plucked a book from the shelf and started to read.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have read/followed/favorited/reviewed this story. You guys are awesome. Please feel free to leave a review on your way out. They're always appreciated. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The dog found me in the library as I was crying. I hadn't been able to focus on my book, which let my mind wander and of course it went to the one place it wasn't supposed to. So I brought my knees to my chest and let myself cry. The dog snuffled at my feet and I grimaced at it. "Go away."

It whimpered and laid its head on the chair next to my feet, looking up at me with sympathetic eyes. I wiped my nose on my sleeve and said, "I don't want a dog. Go away."

He used his paw to nudge the toe of my shoe and I huffed, getting out of the chair and pushing him away. He barely moved before he licked my tear soaked cheek. For some reason, that made me sob harder and I put my arms around him, burying my face in his fur. By the time it was my turn to visit Diaval, the dog and I were friends.

"What is that doing here?" Diaval pointed and yelped when the dog and I entered his room.

"He's a dog." I said with a smile as I looked at my new companion.

"Dogs hunt birds." Diaval scooted furter away from the dog as it cocked its head to one side, examining him.

"You're not a bird at the moment." I reminded him, stepping forward. "Besides, Boomer won't hurt you."

"Boomer?" Diaval was definitely not a dog person.

"That's what I named him." Boomer sniffed Diaval's face and licked him before laying down next to the raven man. I sat down by the bed, resting my back against the furniture. "Did you meet the others?"

"The princesses?" Diaval asked, still suspicious of Boomer. "Yes. They seem...lovely."

I quirked an eyebrow at him and it was that eye contact that was my mistake. He noticed my splotchy skin and red eyes. "You've been crying. Why?"

"No reason." I averted my eyes and tried to change the subject. "Boomer likes you."

"You were crying last night, too." Diaval said gently, as if trying to understand. "Why are you crying? Are you unhappy here?"

"I—" I could feel my eyes tearing up again. Damn it, since when did I cry this much? "Do you know what schizophrenia is, Diaval?"

He looked confused and shook his head, so I licked my lips and continued. "It's a disease of the mind. It makes people see what's not there, sometimes they hear voices. My mother has it and I'm all she has to take care of her. She's in a special home, with nurses who give her medicine but my mom is a paranoid schizophrenic. She thinks there's people out to get her, out to get her family to get to her. And I'm the only one who can calm her down." My chest heaved as I started to cry again. "My dad used to be able to take care of her but he died when I was twelve."

Diaval moved as close to me as the chains would allow him to and took my hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb, silent encouragment to continue.

"It was a stupid accident during a camping trip." I wiped my eyes. "He went to launch our boat in the lake and tripped. He hit his head on a rock in just the right place and he was bleeding out and unconcious by the time I reached him. He was in the hospital for a while, was in a coma for several months but he died."

"I'm sorry." Diaval murmured.

"That's why I have to go home. I have to take care of my mom." I took several deep breaths to steady myself. "I'd love to stay here but I have responsibilities."

"Can you stay tonight?" Diaval asked after several long moments of silence. "Like you did last night?"

I shook my head. "I can't stay past my allotted time. It's against the rules."

"I'd like you to." Diaval squeezed my hand gently.

"I can't." I smiled to soften my words, wiping the last of my tears away. "The other girls need an equal chance to break your curse."

"I don't like them." Diaval admitted. "They're stiff and boring."

I laughed and he chuckled, pleased with having lightened the mood. "I like your laugh."

His words made me blush and my lips curled upward in a smile. Brushing some hair behind my ear, I pulled my hand free of his and toyed with the seam of my dress, pretending to ignore the fluttering in my stomach. "How are you feeling today?"

"The spells come more frequently." Diaval admitted, dropping his free hand onto his lap. He moved back to sit against the wall, creating space between us. As if to prove his point, he started to groan, struggling against his chains. Boomer jumped to his feet and growled at Diaval before I sent the dog to the other side of the room. I did what I had done before, speaking to him and singing until he was quiet. I gave him some water as he tried to catch his breath when the spell passed.

"I wish I knew how to make this stop." I took the cup back from him when he drained the contents. "If we were home, I'd take you to the doctor and they'd fix you."

"What does the sky look like?" Diaval asked between deep breaths. He was pale and his forehead was covered in a sheen of sweat. "I asked the others but they just said blue."

From his spot against the wall, he couldn't see the window so I pushed it open and gazed outside. "There's a chill in the air and it smells like rain. There's rainclouds in the distance and they're coming closer. The stars are out and the moon is full. It's the perfect night to be curled up with a book."

Diaval was quiet and breathing evenly, having fallen asleep. I grabbed the pillow and blanket from the bed and carefully lowered him to rest his head on the pillow. It was trickier than I expected because he was heavier than I thought but I managed, then covered him with the blanket. I still had three hours left with him but he needed to rest so I called Boomer to me and headed for the door.

"You don't have to go." Diaval said, his eyes fluttering open when I turned to face him.

"You should rest." I replied softly. "I'd be willing to bet you don't get enough sleep."

"I don't get enough company." Diaval started to sit up in an attempt to keep me from leaving. I knelt next to him and put my palm against his chest, pushing him back down gently. "You've still got time left so please stay."

"Okay." I smiled at him. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Anything." His eyes closed again and his face relaxed. "What was that song you sang last night?"

"It's just a lullaby that my mom used to sing when she could." I ran my fingers through his hair in what I hoped was a soothing motion. He didn't seem to mind.

"Would you sing it again?" Diaval whispered.

"Sure." I started to sing _I want to hold your hand_ by the Beatles. My dad had always sang it to my mother to help her when she had a particularly bad day and in turn, she sang it to me when she could. After my dad died, I didn't hear it often but when she did sing, it made my troubles melt away. It seemed to be helping Diaval as well, because soon he was snoring. I must have fallen asleep too because I was woken by a feminine shriek.

"What is going on here?" Rose squealed.

I sat up and realized that I had been curled against Diaval's body, my arms around his torso and his nose buried in my hair. Diaval's eyes were wide as he tried to register the offending banshee currently in the room. "We just fell asleep."

"Do you think this blatant attempt to sway his affections will win you the reward?" Rose demanded to know.

"Is that all you care about?" Angrily, I got to my feet and stomped over to her. "You care about the money, the stupid parties, the bragging rights but do you actually care about people? No, because you're a spoiled little brat who deserves to have her ass handed to her! Do you even know his name?"

Rose was shocked that anybody would talk to her like this and was struggling to find words, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. She collected herself and tried to stand taller than she was, attempting to tower over me but I was several inches taller. "How dare you speak to me like this! You will give me the respect I deserve! I'm a princess and you are-"

"Nothing but a waitress." I finished for her. "I'll respect you when you grow up, you little-"

She was just as shocked as I was when she slapped me, leaving my cheek burning. Boomer snarled at her, baring his teeth.

"I'll see you later, Diaval." I said, not looking back at him as I left the room, Boomer trailing behind me.

**A/N: Thanks to all who read/follow/review/favorite this story. You guys are amazing and I love you all! Please feel free to leave a review on your way out. I don't bruise easily and everything that is left as reviews is used to make my writing better. :)**

**PokerFace: I'm glad you enjoy the story and thank you for your review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, well," Rumpel's voice purred when I entered my bedchamber. There was a bruise already forming in the distinct shape of Rose's palm on my cheek. He was reclining on my bed like he belonged there, his jacket open and revealing his chiseled (and shirtless) chest and stomach. I tore my eyes away from him and went to the mirror, swearing under my breath. In the mirror's reflection, I watched Rumpel slide off the bed and saunter over to me. I refused to turn to face him and pretended to not notice him even as he pressed his body closer to me. "What do we have here?"

"Nothing." I said, holding back a shiver when I felt his breath on my ear. I squeezed past him so I could be free of the smoldering gaze in his eyes. "It's fine."

"I already know what happened, my gem," Rumpel appeared in front of me and raised his hand to gently trace the contours of the bruise. After a moment of very comfortable but uncomfortable eye contact, he held up a small hand mirror. "You're perfect once again."

I took the mirror and saw that he was telling the truth. The bruise was gone. Handing the mirror back, I said, "Thank you."

"Keep it." Rumpel refused to take the mirror back, taking a lock of my hair between his fingers and running it through the dark strands. My breath was shaky and it didn't escape his notice. "Are you afraid, Ruby?"

"N-no." I stammered, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back a few inches. The small distance did allow me to clear the fog in my brain. "I'm just not used to having no personal space. Do you guys have no manners here?"

He chuckled, deep in his chest, and stepped back a few more inches. "My apologies, dearie."

"Do you mind leaving, please?" I asked. It had been a long night and I was ready to sleep. Rumpel smirked and bowed slightly.

"As you wish."

Finally I was alone and I collapsed on the bed. Boomer jumped up next to me and rested his head on my stomach. Scratching his ears absentmindedly, I drifted off into sleep.

-0-

My dad had always told me that it's never good to fight back and to always turn the other cheek. But he also knew that the advice was impractical when I put worms in a boy's sandwich when he made fun of Emily in the second grade so he settled for fighting back when completely necessary. His other rule was to fight clean but going against this girl was going to be dirty and I went for a classic. I got up earlier than the others and snuck into the kitchen, dumping the contents of the jar in my hand onto Rose's plate, replacing the silver cover.

The six of us sat silently at the table, making awkward eye contact with each other. I bit my lower lip between my teeth as breakfast was served, spearing a piece of fruit and trying not to choke when Rose screamed loudly. She jumped up and knocked her chair over as she scrambled to get away from the plate that was covered in spiders scurrying over her breakfast. The other princesses shrieked as well and ran away, leaving me sitting alone. I brushed a stray spider away and finished eating.

"You!" Rose shrieked, pointing at me. "You did this!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I smiled sweetly at her. "Maybe you should watch who you slap next time."

"How dare you do this to me?" Rose demanded, stomping as close as she dared. She squealed when a spider crawled on my arm and I picked it up. Pushing my chair back I cradled the spider in my hand and smirked as I walked closer to her.

"How dare you be such a little twat." I put the spider in her hair and walked away.

-0-

When it was time to visit Diaval and tell him about my revenge there was a guard waiting outside of my door. "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry, Princess Ruby." The guard grunted, grabbing my arm and pushing me back inside my room. "You can't go."

"It's my time to sit with Diaval." I reminded him, trying to push past him.

"Queen Aurora's orders." The guard said in lieu of an apology. "Master Diaval has escaped. No one is to leave their rooms."

A scream echoed through the castle halls, disturbingly near to my door. The guard unsheathed his sword and stood in front of me, ready to strike. Diaval came staggering up the corridor, with red eyes and gritted teeth. With a growl, he launched himself at the guard, knocking him against the door with an inhuman strength and knocking him out. The guard's body slumped to the floor with a clatter of armor. I tried to run but Diaval was faster and stronger than me, grabbing a handful of my hair and throwing me to the floor near my vanity. I felt my head crack when it hit the stone floor and kicked blindly, feeling my foot make contact with something firm. Diaval groaned and I used the vanity to pull myself up, scrambling to find a weapon. My fingers curled around the handle of the hand mirror that Rumpel had given me and blinked to clear my vision. Diaval attacked again and I timed my assault carefully, smashing the mirror over his head seconds before he made contact with me.

Diaval staggered and blood oozed from his new wound and I ran past him and out of the door. A flight of stairs was down the corridor and to my right. Without a moment's hesitation, I bolted up the stairs, panting and willing my legs to move a little quicker. I could hear Diaval behind me. At the top of the stairs, I ran into something hard.

"Well, well dearie." Rumpel smirked. "What have we here?"

"You've got to help him," I begged breathlessly. I could see Diaval's shadow moments before I saw Diaval. "Please, Rumpel."

"Everything comes with a price." Rumpel reminded me.

"I'll do whatever you want!" I screamed as Diaval's groans got louder. "Just fix him!"

Rumpel grabbed my shoulders and smashed his lips onto mine, kissing me roughly. When he pulled away with a wide grin, I could hear Diaval gagging behind me. Turning, I saw him coughing and vomiting black goo.

"Diaval?" I closed the space between us and dropped to my knees beside him, thumping his back as he expelled the goo from his body. Glaring at Rumpel, I shouted, "What did you do to him?"

"I revoked his curse." Rumpel waggled his eyebrows wickedly. "I'll give you two a moment before we depart."

"Depart?" I echoed. "Where are you going?"

"Not me, dearest." Rumpel replied. "Us. We're going to our home. That's the cost of his cure."

"What?" I rubbed Diaval's back as he dry heaved.

"Unless you'd like me to put it all back in him." Rumpel raised his hands but I stopped him. "His curse is gone and you shall be treasured as the gem you are. You have two minutes."

Rumpel disappeared and Diaval gasped as he tried to catch his breath, looking up at me. "Ruby? Did I hurt you?"

"No." I cleared my throat as I helped him stand. I pushed his hair out of his face and took a deep breath. "I—your curse is broken."

"Did you break it?" Diaval asked in surprise.

I nodded, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat. I didn't want him to know what I had done to allow him to be fixed. Wrapping an arm around his waist, I said, "We should get you to your room. You should rest."

Diaval started to protest but then his knees buckled and he put an arm around my shoulders. It took more than two minutes to get him to his bed but Rumpel allowed me to have the time. Diaval laid back on the pillows and I moved away from him but he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "How did you break my curse?"

"True love's kiss." I lied with a smile. "You were right all along, Diaval. Love broke the curse."

I fluffed his pillow and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

I closed his door behind me and leaned against it, taking a moment to steady myself. Rumpel appeared next to me. "Ready to go, my dear?"

I placed my hand into his waiting palm and disappeared with him.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

-0-

Rumpel's 'humble abode' was a castle that was the size of the Disneyworld Castle. It was made of polished marble with elaborate tapestries covering the walls.

"Here's your chambers." Rumpel opened the door and revealed what looked like my room from home. I stared at the familiar bedspread and book covered shelves and smiled. "I hope everything is satisfactory."

"Thanks, I guess." I turned to face him. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Forever." Rumpel smiled at me. "You'll be my queen, Ruby. You'll wish for nothing."

"Except I'm a prisoner." I countered. "I'm not allowed to leave."

"You can do what you wish." Rumpel assured me. "But as my queen certain things are expected of you."

"Like what?" I prompted, crossing my arms so I would appear less frightened than I was.

"An heir, for starters." Rumpel raised an eyebrow when my jaw dropped. "You'll also provide a sense of unity for my kingdom."

"I'm not sleeping with you," I snapped as he stood in the door way, his hand on the handle.

He turned to look at me with a wicked grin. "You won't be doing much sleeping, sweetheart."

**A/N: So, I meant to have this chapter up days ago but life got in the way. Thanks to all of you who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed this story. Please feel free to leave a review on your way out. I don't bruise easily and it makes my day (and story) so much better. **


	8. Chapter 8

When I rolled over the next morning and saw my own room surrounding me, I was sure that the past week was all a dream. Emily and I would have a good laugh about it and then I'd go to work then visit my mom. But when the door opened and a maid marched through it, my stomach sank. "Who are you?"

"Juliet." She curtsied daintily. "I'm to get you ready for your day, if you're ready."

"I can dress myself." I pushed the blankets back and rubbed my eyes as I stood. "You can go."

"Miss, I'm under orders to stay with you." Juliet tugged a prom dress from my closet that I hadn't worn since high school.

"Thanks, but I don't want to wear that." I pushed the dress away and retreived a pair of jeans and a t shirt. I changed quickly, leaving my pajamas on the floor as I usually did. Juliet tutted and collected the clothes scattered on the floor, then just watched me for a minute. "Um, do you need something?"

"Your breakfast is ready." Juliet stammered as I yanked my brush through my hair, leaving it down around my shoulders. She lead me through the maze of corridors until we arrived at a large dining room. She left me alone then, arms full with my dirty clothes, and I stared at the almost obnoxiously fancy dining room.

"Please, have a seat." Rumpelstiltskin's voice startled me as I stared at the large portrait at the head of the table. I sat where he gestured for me to sit and glared at him as he sat at the head of the long table. We watched each other for a long few minutes as the servants set our breakfasts in front of us.

"I'm not afraid of you." I broke the silence first.

Rumpel picked up a fork and scooped food into his mouth, chewing and swallowing before he answered. "Good. I don't want you to be."

"I want you to know I'm not afraid of you because I'm not scared of bullies." I held his gaze, crossing my arms over my chest.

He put down his utensil and sat back in his chair, resting his forearm on the table. "Have I been unkind to you, Ruby?"

"Other than bringing me here, no." I replied. "But I have responsibilities back at home and I need to see my mother."

Rumpel studied me for a moment, taken aback my the tone laced in my request to see my mother.

"She's sick." I told him.

"Yes, you told the raven so."

"There's more to it than that." I said, staring at the tabletop, studying the decorations carved into the mahogany. "She's dying and she could be dead for all I know and I'm stuck in this place. I won't get to say goodbye to her."

I refused to look up at Rumpel as a tear slipped down my nose and plopped onto the table. "I'm all she has and I'm not there to say goodbye. I'm not there to hold her hand."

My words were so quiet that I was sure Rumpel couldn't hear me but a hand appeared in my view. I looked up and saw Rumpel waiting for me to take it. I did and he used his free hand to wipe the tears away. He squeezed it as he helped me to stand and with a rush of air, we were standing in the hallway outside of my mother's room. "I am not without compassion. Say your goodbyes."

He released my hand and I felt like a ghost as I walked to her bedside. The cancer made her very thin, and her breathing was shallow. The oxygen tubes in her nose were helping her to breathe and it sounded painful. I took her hand in mine and her eyes fluttered open. "Ru—Ruby?"

"I'm here, Mom." I licked my lips and blinked the tears away. Her face was sunken and she didn't look like herself. I squeezed her hand as gently as I could, not wanting to hurt her. I received the slightest pressure in return. With my right hand, I ran my fingers through her hair. When she was diagnosed with the lung cancer, she shaved her hair, expecting to lose it during the chemo treatments. But then we found out that it was terminal and that the chemo wouldn't do any good at all and she swore like a sailor that day. That was six months ago and the last time she spoke to me. Her hair was short now and black like mine.

"You're so beautiful," My mom reached for my face, stroking my cheek with her thumb. "They're here, Ruby. They've come for me."

"There's nobody here, Mama." I hadn't called her that since I was six. I sniffled and smiled despite my tears. "It's just me."

"You're a good girl." Mom whispered, licking her lips. I let her go so I could retrieve her paper cup full of water, allowing her to sip from the straw for a moment. Once she drank her fill, I put the cup back and took her hand once more.

"Ruby." Rumpel's voice was suddenly next to me but his words were kind. "We must go."

"You can heal her." I looked at him hopefully, licking the tears off my lips. "You can fix her like you fixed Diaval."

"I am not all powerful. The magic of my world cannot heal her." Rumpel put a hand on my shoulder.

"You can't have her." Mom glared at Rumpel.

"It's okay, Mama." I told her softly. "He brought me here."

"You can't use her to get at me, you devil." Mom grumbled at him. Speaking was hard on her and I shushed her until the only sounds heard were the beeping of the monitors and our breathing. A few minutes later, the only sound was a steady tone that signaled that my mother's heart had stopped. Rumpel fumbled with the buttons on the monitor then finally managed to silence it.

"Mama." I whimpered as nurses and doctors arrived. My mother had specified that when she died, no extreme measures were to be taken so the doctors and nurses just watched. I wasn't going to show my captor any weaknesses so I kissed my mother's forehead and whispered my goodbyes to her. I kept myself together as Rumpel took my hand, took me back to the castle.

"Thank you." I said simply. I walked slowly until I was out of his sight, then I ran for my room, screaming at Juliet to leave me alone. Slamming the door when Juliet scurried out of sight, I pressed my back against it and slid to the floor. Bringing my knees to my chest, I wrapped my arms around my legs, squeezing tightly. I felt like I was going to fall apart if I didn't keep my arms around myself and my chest heaved as I started to hyperventilate. The tears started a second later, the damn breaking and letting the past thirteen years of built up pain flow, sobbing until every muscle ached.

-0-

Diaval woke up and felt better than he had for weeks, now that his curse was broken. His head hurt from where Ruby had smashed the mirror over his head. He wanted to apologize for making her do that but she wasn't in her room. In fact, her room was completely bare of any sign that she was ever there. He furrowed his brows in confusion and went to find someone who knew where she was.

"Where is Ruby?" Diaval didn't bother with a real greeting when he saw Aurora in the kitchen. "She said she would be here."

"Diaval..." Aurora seemed reluctant to meet his gaze and his smile slowly disappeared from his lips. She walked around the table and took his hand in hers. "She's gone, Diaval. I think-I think she went home."

"But she can't. She said love broke the curse." Diaval stammered. "True love's kiss, it broke my curse. She promised that she would be here b-because she's my true love."

"I'm sorry, Diaval." Aurora rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Perhaps she'll come back."

"Yes." Diaval agreed half heartedly. "Perhaps she will."

"Godmother is expecting us in the Moors." Aurora smiled up at him as she linked her arm through his. "A bit of fresh air will make you feel better, I'm sure. When Ruby gets back, you can show her the wonders that live there. She'd like that."

"Master Diaval!" Rose quipped, entering the kitchen as they tried to exit. "I was quite pleased to hear that you were well."

"Yes, I am feeling much better, thanks to Ruby." Diaval said politely.

Rose stiffened and blanched at the name. "I heard that she left early this morning. It was a shame to have her disappear so suddenly. She's such a...joy."

"If you'll excuse us, Princess Rose, we have some matters to attend to." Aurora said diplomatically. She didn't like Rose either. Diaval was distracted during the walk to the Moors, clearly upset over Ruby's disappearance. He was oblivious to the whispered discussion between his mistress and queen, only aware when he felt his body shift into his bird form. With a quick nod to the ladies, Diaval lifted off the ground and flew through the skies, trying to find the girl who had broken his curse and bewitched his heart.

**A/N: It's hard to write Diaval just right because I've only seen the movie once but I hope it's satisfactory. Diaval's distress over Ruby being gone will progress over the next few chapters. He may be a romantic but I doubt he would burst into tears over her being gone but that's just me. :)**

**Thanks to all of you who have read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story. You guys rock. Thanks to Guest, Europa, and Onyx for leaving a review. Cookies and pie for you guys. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Rumpel was patient with my mourning for three days. On the fourth morning, I was startled by my door banging open and him yanking out of bed. "Get up."

"Go away." I pulled my hair out of my face and glared at him.

"You have duties to attend to." Rumpel reminded me.

"My mother just died." I snapped, rubbing my eyes.

"Yes and you've had your time to grieve." Rumpel glowered at me. Juliet scampered behind him, collecting clothes and laying them out on my bed. "Get dressed."

"What exactly do you expect from me?" I asked, not moving to get dressed. I wasn't about to change while he was in the room.

"I expect you to familiarize yourself with my kingdom and my people. They'll not accept you as queen unless they know you." Rumpel turned on his heel and left, leaving the door open. I slammed the door behind him, mostly just to make a point. I got dressed, opting for the pair of hiking boots Emily had given me for my last birthday instead of my normal tennis shoes. As much as Rumpel irritated me, I could use some fresh air. Hiking always cleared my head better than anything else, thanks to my dad. He was a big outdoorsman and since he had me and no son, I was taken with him on his trips as soon as I could walk. I didn't mind though, I liked spending time with him and being outside gave me a sense of clarity that nothing else could.

I wasn't familiar with the flora and fauna of this world, whatever it was, so I picked up the guidebook I had swiped from Aurora's library. Escaping the castle felt like a weight was lifted from my chest and I wandered the woods that were surrounding the castle. I walked for a long time, enjoying the smell of trees and dirt, my skin soaking in the sunlight before I came to a lake. It was the kind of lake you saw on travel brochures, obnoxiously blue and inviting. I'd have to come back when I had my swimsuit on but I had been gone for hours and I was hungry. Finding my way back wasn't hard, and I was back in the castle, changing for dinner. My dad had always demanded cleanliness before we ate our meals but Rumpel insisted on clean, formal clothes and my body was expected to be scrubbed within an inch of its life.

That was how I found myself tangled in the ridiculous gown that Juliet dressed me in, my hair down around my shoulders. Rumpel and I stared each other down the length of the table, eating quietly.

"Did you enjoy your walk?"

"It was better than being held prisoner." I quipped, cutting a piece of meat and putting it in my mouth. I chewed slowly, staring at him pointedly.

Rumpel took a sip of his wine and licked his lips as he set the goblet down. "We made a bargain and you agreed to the terms to save your friend. Do you think perhaps your resentment comes from any, shall we say, romantic feelings for the bird?"

"Diaval is my friend." I said quickly. "Nothing more."

"Then spare me the hostility." Rumpel's words were a demand and not a request. He got up and bowed at his waist, then exited the dining room.

-0-

The next day, I dressed in my favorite cut off shorts and tank top with my bikini underneath. It wasn't hard to find my way back to the lake and once I got there, I kicked off my tennis shoes and tossed my tank top and shorts to the ground. The water was warm as I waded in and I just let myself soak in the water for a minute. A voice from the shoreline broke through the silence.

"Ruby?"

I pushed my wet hair away from my face and shielded my eyes from the sun, barely making out the form on the grass. "Diaval? What are you doing here?"

"I-I was looking for you." Diaval stammered.

I swam to the shore and just stared at Diaval for a moment, emotions changing too quickly to really focus on one. Happiness, regret, sadness. "I'm sorry that I was gone."

He was smiling as he took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "It's all right now. I've found you and now we can return to Aurora's castle."

"Diaval-" I pulled away from his touch.

"We don't have to go to Aurora's, I suppose." Diaval watched as I put on my clothes, wringing my hair out. "We could build our own nest—erm, cottage and we could live there."

"I can't go with you." I said, placing a hand against his chest and making him stop moving. He took my hand in his and looked at me with an expression that I only ever saw in chick flicks: hopeful and loving.

"Of course you can." Diaval shook his head slightly, his smile not wavering. "You're my true love. You broke my curse."

"I broke your curse but it wasn't love."

"I don't understand." Diaval was the one to move away now. "You told me true love—-"

"I made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to save you." I cleared my throat. "In return, I'm to stay with him."

"But-"

"True love doesn't exist." I said. "And it can't save anyone."

"It does." Diaval told me and I paused in my hasty retreat to escape him. "I love you and I'll show you that you love me too."

"Goodbye, Diaval."

"I'll come back tomorrow. Right at this spot." Diaval promised.

I turned to tell him not to come, to go and live his life but he was gone; a lone raven lifting into the sky.

**A/N: This chapter is not only short but late and I apologize for both. I had some family stuff to deal with. Thank you for reading, following,favoriting, and reviewing. Please feel free to leave a review on your way out. I love you guys! **


	10. Chapter 10

_Trigger warning for implied rape._

I stared at the clock on one of the shelves of my headboard, drumming my fingers against my jaw each time the second hand ticked. Meeting Diaval would be one of the worst things I could do right now, since Rumpel had specifically told me that I wouldn't be allowed to see him. Doing so would mean that I went back on our deal and Diaval would be cursed again. So why was I getting off the bed and going to the lake?

I looked for him when I got there but he was nowhere in sight. I sat down in the grass and stretched my legs out in front of me. If he wasn't going to show up, then I could at least enjoy the sun. I'd give him a few minutes before going back to the castle and trying to find my way to the village. Rumpel had demanded that I get to know his contingents. While I didn't want to stay here, I didn't have anything left for me at home either and I did give Rumpel my word if he healed Diaval. I sighed as Diaval's time ran out and I stood, brushing the dirt off the seat of my jeans. "This was a long shot anyway."

Rumpel must have had a carriage prepared for me but I chose to ride into the village by myself and leave the black hearse-esque transport at the castle. Juliet gave me a satchel with some fruit, bread, and cheese so I could eat if I felt like it. The horse knew where I wanted to go, and I found myself relaxing when I finally arrived to the village. There was a market and people milling about, haggling as they tried to lower prices from the vendors. From what I saw, this village was almost destitute. Children were starving while their mothers begged for understanding from bakers for mealy bread. Their homes looked as though they were a strong wind away from falling down. A little girl, probably about six or seven, with blonde curls and bright blue eyes tugged on my jeans and said, "Please help. Mama's sick."

"I'm not a-" My words were cut off by her grabbing my hand and pulling me forward. She dragged me to her home and I heard someone vomiting, the stench making me crinkle my nose a moment later. The girl showed me where her mother was and the poor woman was skin and bones, her whole body shaking as she heaved. I put my satchel on the small wooden table and knelt next to the woman, rubbing her back and asked her daughter, "Can you get some water?"

The girl nodded and disappeared, coming back a moment later with a basin of water and a cloth. I wet the cloth and placed it against the woman's neck, holding her hair back. Noting the blood splatters mixed with the contents of her stomach, I asked the girl, "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." The girl eyed her mother with a worried expression. "She's been ill for a very long time."

"When was the last time either of you have eaten?" I asked, taking in the girl's too thin appearance.

"We eat when we can. There's a plague on our land." The mother stammered and I scooped water in my hands so she could drink it. "The fields won't grow anything."

"Could you get my satchel, please?"

The girl returned with my satchel and I wiped my hands on my jeans, pulling out the food Juliet had sent with me. The mother regarded me with wide eyes. "We cannot take your food."

"It's all right. I have more at home." I smiled warmly at her and she took the hunk of cheese from me. The girl waited for approval from her mother before taking a bite of an apple from my bag. "I can try to bring you more and some medicine, too."

"Thank you, kind stranger." The woman was catching her breath.

"I'm Ruby."

"I am Ilvania and this is my daughter, Magdalenia."

"She calls me Maggie." The girl smiled a gap toothed grin.

"That was my mom's name." I replied. "Will you be all right tonight?"

"Yes, you've done more than we could have asked." Ilvania patted my hand weakly.

I didn't want to leave them here, not when Ilvania was so sick but I only had my horse. I should have brought the carriage and I could have brought her back to the castle. Right now, I had a bone to pick with Rumpel. I promised, "I'll come back tomorrow."

-0-

"Rumpelstiltskin!" I shouted as soon as I was through the door of the castle, Juliet scampering behind me, trying to get my jacket and now empty satchel from me. "I know you're here!"

"There's no need to howl, Ruby." Rumpel chuckled, appearing in the hallway in front of me.

"I went to the village today." I glared at him, waiting for a reaction.

"Did you enjoy the trip? It can be tedious on a horse." He poured himself a drink from a side table in the hall. Taking a sip, he continued, "The carriage would have been better, which is why I had it prepared-"

"They're starving and sick." I interrupted him.

"And?" Rumpel shrugged one shoulder, carelessly.

"They're dying."

"That's hardly my concern. They put food on my table and pay their taxes." Rumpel took another sip.

I crossed the space between us and snatched the glass from his hand, throwing the liquor in his face and clutching the empty glass tightly. "Who's going to put food on your table and pay your taxes when they're all dead?"

"The continue to spawn, despite their 'hardships'. I imagine their children shall take over for them."

Smashing the glass on the ground, I growled, "You're a monster."

Grinding a piece of broken glass under my heel, I turned and stormed away. The cellar was filled with baskets of fruit and loaves of bread. I tried lifting one but it was too heavy so I filled some burlap sacks as full as I could, sneaking them out to the carriage. I promised to come back tomorrow, but they needed this food now. The driver raised an eyebrow when I asked him to take me back but said nothing. What I managed to steal was barely enough to give to the villagers, the portions were smaller than they needed but it was better than nothing. I'd come up with a better plan but this would have to do. The villagers were grateful for the food, no matter how little there was. Maggie found me, color already in her cheeks from the food I gave her earlier.

"Thank you, Ruby." Maggie hugged me tightly and I smiled.

"You're welcome." I whispered, hugging her back.

-0-

"Are you pleased with yourself?" Rumpel asked, waiting for me in my room when I got back. "Do you know what your actions today have done?"

"Fed hungry people? Perhaps made them more loyal?" I offered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You've given them hope." Rumpel sneered, stalking toward me until I was pushed against the door. "If you keep this up, they'll think they have free will."

"They aren't your slaves!" I reminded him, meeting his glare. "If you're their king, then you are responsible for them!"

"I've had enough of your insolence." Rumpel growled at me, pinning me against the door. "I've been patient but you're going to have to be broken, it seems."

"What are you doing?" I asked, struggling to get my arms free as he held my wrists in one hand over my head as he tugged on my jeans. "No! Let me go!"

He ignored my words so I brought my knee up between his legs, crushing his testicles. His grip weakened for only a moment but it allowed me to get free. I didn't get far before he pushed me flat against the mattress of my bed, calling for two of his most trusted servants. They entered my room without knocking and took in the sight of Rumpel on top of me, doing his best to hold me down as I fought him. "Restrain her."

They moved without comment, one standing on either side of my bed, holding each arm down so Rumpel could accomplish his task. What felt like a lifetime later, he rolled off me with a grunt fastening his pants around his waist once again. I felt my stomach heave and I barely made it to the window before I threw up.

-0-

The next morning, my face was tear stained and my eyes were tired when I delivered more food to the village. Punishment or not, I wouldn't let him break me. Not when these people needed help. Maggie stopped in her tracks when she saw me. I knew I looked awful, having spent most of the night sobbing and I slept on the floor, unable to get into my bed.

"Are you ill?" Maggie asked carefully.

"No. I'm just tired." I gave her a half hearted smile before giving her a peach. "Eat up."

It didn't take long to pass out what I had and I made a quiet escape to my lake, sitting on the grass and pulling my knees to my chest. I rested my head in my palms, covering my eyes as I replayed Rumpel's brutality in my head and starting to cry. I shrieked when a hand touched my shoulder, scrambling away as I wiped my eyes. "Get away from me."

"It's me, Ruby!" Diaval reached for me, carefully closing the distance between us and kneeling in front of me. "Why are you crying?"

I could only shake my head and whimper as he pulled me into his chest, allowing me to cry into his shirt. He rubbed my back gently and pressed soft kisses into my hair between assurances that I was okay, that I was loved.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks to those of you who read/follow/favorite/review this story and please feel free to leave a review on your way out. I love all of you! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Ruby, I've made this for you!" Maggie sprinted toward me with and leapt into my arms. She reached around my neck and fastened a cord before leaning back to examine it. I looked down as well; it was a black feather tied on either end to the cord with a simple white bead on each end. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. I'll never take it off." I promised her, hugging her tightly and put her down. I had been bringing the villagers food for a week now and they already looked healthier and more lively. It was worth the nightly visits I received from Rumpel. At the moment, Rumpelstiltskin had traveled to a different kingdom. I assumed that he was harrassing some innocent but he wasn't expected back until the end of the week, which meant I had four more days free from him. I motioned for the men to unload the wagon full of food I was able to bring. Today's haul included two pigs and three chickens. I'd pay for that later but I didn't care.

"Diaval!" Maggie giggled gleefully as he came up behind her and picked her up. He had joined me on a visit to the village almost a week ago and made quick friends with Maggie. Diaval tickled Maggie and she squealed as she tried to escape.

"I need her help," I reminded him, chuckling at the sound of Maggie's laughter. I picked up a small bundle of white fur that meowed softly. "This poor kitten needs a home."

Maggie's eyes widened and she took the kitten from me, cuddling it carefully. "Thank you, Ruby."

"She can help keep your cottage free of mice." I stroked the kitten's head, scratching behind its ear and it purred. "You'll take care of her, right?"

"Of course." Maggie bolted to show her mother the new pet.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, but aren't Maleficent and Aurora missing you by now?" I raised an eyebrow at Diaval, who shrugged. "You come every day."

"They know where my heart lies." Diaval smiled at me and my heart pounded. I could feel my cheeks flush and I turned my head so he couldn't see. It didn't do any good though, because I heard him chuckle before he placed a gentle kiss to my cheek and picked up a bundle of food, taking it to the communal pantry. I watched him walk away, biting my lower lip in an attempt to keep a smile from spreading but it failed. Diaval turned to glance my way and caught me smiling at him, winking discreetly at me.

My dad had always said that love was something strange and wonderful, it was something that could build you up or break you down and your fate was dependant on how you approached it. Growing up, I could barely wait to crawl into bed and listen as he told me fairy tales, eagerly devouring the stories of brave knights and the conquering power of true love's kiss. When he had his accident, I begged my mother to wake him up with true love's kiss but she looked at me with the vacant expression I was used to and my father died the next day. After that, I lost all faith in the mythical true love's kiss and gave up the fantasies of meeting my one true love. If true love couldn't save my father, a man who truly deserved to be saved, then I wanted nothing to do with it. But the more time I spent with Diaval, a selfless and caring man—or raven—I found myself drawn to him.

"Are you ready to go?" Diaval's words brought me out of my thoughts. He was holding a wicker picnic basket and looking expectantly at me.

"Hmm?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Our hike." He smiled widely at me, tucking a stray hair back into my braid. "What goes on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing interesting." I shrugged off his comment and we made easy conversation as we walked to our lake. The basket had been packed by the housekeeper, who wasn't thrilled assisting me in feeding the villagers. She was responsible for taking care of me so she packed my lunch, pretending not to know that I would be spending at least part of the day with Diaval. Her name was unpronouncable so I took to calling her Dobby, my favorite Harry Potter character. Dobby had made my favorite desert, some sort of pastry that was filled with a cream cheese and fruit filling, topped with some purple syrup. She must have forgotten to pack silverware so I ate it with my fingers. I tore a piece off for Diaval and extended the pastry to him. "Here. Try this."

"What is it?" He asked cautiously, eyeing the desert like it was a snake that would bite him.

"Just trust me. It's delicious." I smiled encouragingly at him and he leaned forward, his lips curling around my fingers as he accepted the food. His tongue flicked out to lick the syrup from my fingers before he leaned back, chewing thoughtfully.

"You're right. It's-" His words were cut off by my lips brushing against his, a soft and trembling touch that made my heart pound and my stomach tighten as I sat back on my heels, waiting for his reaction. After several long heartbeats, he spoke. "You have some syrup on your face."

I wiped where he gestured but he shook his head. Still mortified at my actions, I stammered, "Where is it?"

Diaval leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the hollow of my throat. I was sure he could feel my pounding pulse under his lips as he whispered, "There was a bit here." His lips fluttered across my neck before he kissed my right cheek then my left. "And some here." His kisses weren't overly sexual but I was still breathing hard, shivering when he placed a gently hand on my waist to steady me. He kissed each corner of my mouth, the tip of his tongue venturing out to lick away whatever imaginary syrup was moved, resting his forehead against mine, allowing our noses to bump and our breath to mingle.

"Did—did you get it all?" I asked, still attempting to catch my breath. My eyes had closed of their own accord and I left them closed, breathing in his scent of trees and rainwater. He moved slightly, causing me to open my eyes in time to see him bring his thumb to my lips, rubbing something sweet and sticky over them. His thumb lingered as he made me look up at him and my tongue licked away the syrup on his finger. I didn't miss the way his eyes fluttered before he pulled me against his chest and pressing his lips against mine, his tongue cleaning away the syrup he had placed there. We were both panting when we pulled away this time. It felt like I was burning alive after kissing him and I was glad that the lake was nearby. "I think I'm going for a swim. Do you want to join me?"

"A swim sounds nice." He nodded and we shimmied out of our clothes, leaving on enough to cover anything interesting. In my case, it meant a bikini but for Diaval it meant his underclothes and I made a mental note to find something suitable for him to swim in. The water was cold, almost cold enough to drive away the fever Diaval had spread under my skin but it blazed back to life when I caught him watching me as I leaned back to wet my hair. I couldn't fall under his spell now, not when I was stuck here with Rumpel, so I splashed a wave of water at Diaval, effectively soaking him and breaking his gaze. He wiped the water from his face and smirked before disappearing under the water and I felt something brush against my leg. He emerged a moment later, inches from me and laughing at my startled look. I splashed him again, gently this time and laughed with him, pushing his damp hair out of his eyes. My fingers lingered in his dark colored strands and his arms were wrapped around my waist, holding us close to each other.

"Diaval," I said softly as he leaned in, placing a slow, agonizing kiss on my lips. "Diaval..."

"Yes?" He murmured before his tongue darted out to brush against mine, causing me to moan softly. He kissed me again.

"This is a bad idea." I sounded more like I was trying to convince myself than him as he nipped at my lower lip, causing me to tighten my fingers in his hair.

"Then stop." His lips were at my ear and feeling his breath made me shiver, then I threw caution to the wind and claimed his lips, returning the tempting kiss. Diaval moaned into my mouth when our tongues tangled together, squeezing me tighter against him until I was sure every drop of water had been forced from between us. When I moved to kiss his neck, I heard him murmur, "I love you, Ruby."

A loud throat clearing made us look up and I stared in horror as Dobby stood on the shore and glared at us. I released my hold on Diaval and moved away from him.

"The Master has returned and requests your presence, Mistress." Dobby snapped.

"Thank you," I stuttered, making my way to the shore and dressing quickly. Dobby grabbed my arm and dragged me through the woods, barely allowing me time to say good bye to Diaval. The second time I stumbled over a log, I yanked my arm free of her iron grasp.

"I can walk by myself, you know." I snapped, brushing dirt off my knees. The castle came into view and my stomach dropped at the thought of what Rumpel would do now.

"He's in his study." Dobby shoved me toward the door and I knocked, entering when Rumpel permitted me to. He had a piece of parchment in each hand and glanced at several more sitting on the desk. I stood in front of his desk for several long minutes. "I wasn't expecting you back for several days. Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all. There were some matters that required my attention here." Rumpel gestured for me to join him on his side of the desk. "Which of these invitations do you like best?"

"What?" I stared at the inviations like they were spiders.

"Which of these do you like best?" Rumpel repeated.

"Um, that one." I said, pointing to one with a fancy scrawl without really looking at it.

"I rather fancied that one myself." Rumpel grinned at me before shuffling the other papers under my pick. He surprised me even more when he gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you."

"What are they for?"

"We are going to have a ball in a few weeks." Rumpel said. "It will be a celebration worthy of our station and you will be fitted for a dress soon, so please cooperate with the seamstress."

"What about the villagers?" I asked, testing his good mood.

"If it pleases you, then they shall be rationed food until the fields decide to cooperate." Rumpel promised and picked up a book, flipping open to a page and picked up a quill pen. He was writing in his book, glancing up when he realized I was still there. "Did you need something else?"

"No."

"It is a pleasant day outside. You enjoy the sun, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then go enjoy yourself." Rumpel dismissed me without another word, going back to the book.

I closed the study door behind me softly and escaped to my room, surprised when I found Diaval waiting for me. He stroked the feather of my necklace and smiled, saying, "I knew this would suit you."

"You shouldn't be here. If Rumpel finds out..."

He cut me off with a kiss, placing one hand behind my head so he could deepen it. When he pulled away, I was breathing hard. Diaval said, "I've only just won your heart. Do you think I'll relinquish it so easily?"

"I never said that you won my heart." I said with a teasing tone.

"But I have." Diaval kissed me again. "Would you like to go back to the lake?"

But Rumpel's behavior worried me. He was never this nice, especially if Dobby told him what she saw at the lake. He knew. That was the only explanation. He knew that Diaval and I were...whatever we were and he was waiting for me to come clean.

"Come on. Let's go back." Diaval tugged on my hand and we escaped the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

Rumpel monopolized my days with details about our upcoming ball: what food to serve, what music to play, whether it should be a masquerade or not. Dress fittings were in the afternoon but night time was my favorite part of the day. After our first (and second and third) kiss, Diaval had started coming to my room once the sun went down. Nothing explicit happened, we spent the time talking and kissing but it never progressed any further than that. I fell asleep in his arms every night and he was the first thing I saw when I woke up.

So when I was woken by someone smacking my head with a pillow, it took me by surprise. "Can I have a few more minutes, Diaval?"

"Try again, Red." A familiar voice brought me all the way out of sleep and I bolted up. Emily was smiling and standing next to my bed. "Who's Diaval?"

"Oh, my God. What are you doing here?" I threw my arms around her and squealed.

"Rumpelstiltskin came and got me. Apparently he's real." Emily hugged me back but after a moment was struggling to break free of my iron grasp. "You couldn't have sent me a letter or a text or a call to let me know you were okay? You've been gone for months, Ruby! I didn't know if you were dead or not."

"I'm sorry. I had no way to talk to you." I hugged her again, quickly this time, and smiled. "I've missed you."

"So what happened, exactly? And who's Diaval?" Emily sat on my bed and I sat next to her, spilling the entire story. When it was over, she said, "So you do believe in love?"

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"The curse. You broke it with love."

"Em, I'm not in love with Diaval. I like him, sure. But not love." I grabbed my brush and tugged my hair into a ponytail. "He's my friend."

"Friend...right." Emily paused for a moment then took the brush out of my hands. "So, even though you don't believe in love, you agreed to try to break Diaval's curse?"

"Yep." Juliet arrived to help fit me for my ballgown, working around Emily as she circled me.

"And when he went all crazy and got loose, you agreed to stay with Rumpelstiltskin for the rest of your life to fix him?"

"Where are you going with this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Giving up your whole life, never coming back to Chicago, staying with a man you hardly know, despite how insanely hot he is, seems an awful lot like love to me." Emily smiled at me before being whisked away to be fitted for her own dress. While Juilet and the seamstress fussed over hemlines and making sure the ivory colored silk didn't blanch my skin, I pondered Emily's words. Diaval was kind, beautiful inside and out, and was a good friend to me. He proclaimed his love for me openly and willingly. Admittedly, I had found myself smiling anytime I was around him or even thought about him and there was a persistently annoying fluttering in my stomach I got before I kissed him. He brightened my entire day without even trying and I couldn't wait until I saw him again. "Oh, my God." I said under my breath. "I'm in love with Diaval."

"What did you say, miss?" Juliet asked, drawing me from my realiziation with a start.

"Nothing." I shook my head and stood still so they could finish their alterations. "Nothing at all."

-0-

"Ruby, may I have a moment?" Rumpel called out as Emily and I were on our way to the gardens.

"I'll meet you in the garden." Emily excused herself, leaving me alone with Rumpel.

"What's up?"

By now he was used to my slang so it didn't take him off guard. "I wanted to make sure that your friend's accomodations were to your satisfaction."

"They are. Thank you for bringing her here, by the way." I said. "It means a lot to me."

"I wanted to apologize for my gruff behavior." Rumpel pulled me to a stop and took my hand. "I ask for your forgiveness."

"Um, I'll think about it."

"I understand." He leaned forward to press a kiss to my cheek before relinquishing my hand. "I also took the liberty of inviting Queen Aurora and two guests to the ball."

The meaning of his words didn't go unnoticed by me. "You invited Diaval?"

"I'll see you tomorrow night at the ball." Rumpel disappeared.

-0-

The next night, I was dressed in the ivory ballgown which made swishing noises when I walked. It fit me like a second skin, embroidered with silver thread and the bodice was encrusted with small jewels. Juliet tried to make me wear a pair of slippers with a small heel but the dress was long enough that I opted for a pair of simple silver flats. Emily had insisted I sleep with my hair in braids so that when they were loosed, my hair would fall in waves down my back. I fixed my makeup, choosing to go with a natural look. With a final brush of a clear lip gloss, I took in my appearance. My feather necklace rested on my vanity and I wished I could wear it as I fastened a diamond necklace around my neck. Rumpel had given it to me especially for tonight.

Emily looked drop dead gorgeous in her midnight blue dress and smokey eye makeup. She was sure to break a few hearts tonight. "You look amazing."

"Me? You look like an angel in that dress." Emily adjusted my hair and smiled widely. "My Red Queen is all grown up."

"Watch it, Em. I'll still chop your head off." I laughed nervously.

"Relax, Ruby." Emily grabbed my shoulders and made me look at her. "It's all going to work out. I promise."

"How do you know?" My voice quivered.

"I just do." She took my hand and led me out of the room.

I could hear the guests milling around and talking as Emily and I paused at the top of the grand staircase. The chandeliers were lit, casting little flecks of light across the floors and walls. The food smelled delicious and the music was lively and romantic at the same time. I squeezed Emily's hand as I spotted Maleficent and Aurora. Diaval had to be close by.

"We can wait a few minutes." Emily assured me. "We can wait until you're ready."

Finally, I spotted him. My Diaval. He was standing rather awkwardly next to Maleficent, as if he was unsure as to why he was here. "He's here. Let's go."

"Lady Emily Dessen and Lady Ruby Prince," The footman announced and every eye turned to us as we descended the stairs.

"I can't do this." I muttered under my breath, my eyes not leaving Diaval's face. To say he looked surprised to see me was an understatment.

"Yes, you can." Emily whispered back.

Rumpelstiltskin came forward as we reached the foot of the stairs, claiming my hand from Emily. "I would like to thank you all for coming to this ball. Lady Ruby and myself are deeply honored that you have deemed us worthy of your presence. Please, enjoy yourselves."

"You seem nervous." Rumpel said to me as we walked through the crowd, smiling at several guests. He handed me a goblet and I drank the contents quickly, the alcohol burning my throat and causing me to cough before giving it back to him.

"I'm not great with crowds who are all staring at me." I admitted, my eyes catching Diaval's once more. "Can you excuse me? Please?"

"Of course." He kissed the back of my hand and I moved as quickly as I could across the room to Diaval.

"Ruby. I-"

"Can we go talk somewhere privately?" I asked, cutting him off. He nodded and followed me out to the balcony. Closing the doors behind me, the music muffled and the smell of the night air helped to clear my head. For a long few minutes, we just stared at each other, the sounds of the crickets filling the air. My heart leapt into my throat and unceremoniously I blurted out, "I love you."

Diaval's eyes went wide and he said, "What?"

"I should probably be more eloquent but I don't know how else to say it." I took a deep breath and could feel my heart pounding. "I love everything about you. I love how you can always make me smile and how we spend the day laying in the sun at the lake. My favorite part of the day is falling asleep in your arms and waking up the same way. I love you so much it actually hurts to not tell you. So...I love you."

Diaval seemed to be trying to figure out what to say in response to my declaration. Finally, he kissed me. It was tender and loving, speaking the words he couldn't find to say and then he pulled back. Licking his lips, he said, "I've been so worried about you. When I woke up, you were just gone and I hadn't any idea where you were."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, a fuzzy feeling starting to creep into my thoughts. "You've been coming to see me every day for weeks."

"You disappeared." Diaval took my hands in his. "This is the first I've seen of you in weeks."

My mind blurred and I was having trouble understanding his words. "No. You made me fall in love with you."

"He's done no such thing, dearest." Rumpel came onto the balcony and closed the door, once again giving us privacy. "Master Diaval, I think it's time you left."

"I'll not lose her again." Diaval said sternly, taking several steps forward. Rumpel raised a hand and smirked, causing him to pause.

"You never had her." Rumpel said smugly. "Do you really think it is so hard to assume another form? You of all people should know how truly easy it is."

"What have you done to her?" Diaval sneered. He reached for me but for some reason I was fascinated by the blinking lights of the fireflies.

"My bride is none of your concern." Rumpel stroked my cheek with his thumb and for some reason, I smiled at him. "Tell him to go, dearest."

"Ruby, I've just found you again." Diaval pleaded with me while I cocked my head to one side and stared at him curiously. "You're an evil beast, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Rumpel, why aren't we inside?" I asked him. Suddenly he was all that mattered to me. "We aren't being very good hosts."

"You can't take her from me." Diaval growled, lunging at Rumpel. The imp used magic and deflected Diaval's attack easily. "Whatever you've done to her, it won't last. True love will break her curse as it did mine."

"She may love you but she won't remember in a few hours. And after our wedding, there will be nothing you can do about it." Rumpel snickered gleefully.

"Wedding?" Diaval echoed.

Rumpel took my arm and wrapped it around his, opening the balcony doors to the ballroom. "Why do you think she is wearing white?"

With a spell from Rumpelstiltskin, Diaval fell to the ground, asleep. Rumpel escorted me through to the ballroom and locked the balcony doors. "Shall we get married, sweetheart?"

"Of course." I smiled at the happy guests surrounding us.

**A/N: I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks to all who leave reviews/reads/follows/favorites this story. I love all of you guys. While follows and favorites are always great to get, reviews are the only way to know if you all are truly enjoying the story so please feel free to leave a review on your way out. I don't bruise easily. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning I woke up with a pounding headache and the sun shining brightly in my face was doing nothing for my hangover. Groaning, I rolled over and pushed my hair out of my face, scrubbing my eyes with my hands. My left hand felt heavier than it had the night before and upon further examination I found a ring. More specifically, a wedding ring. It was a beautiful ring, with a white gold band and a solitaire diamond that sparkled brilliantly in the sunlight. Then the memories of the ball and my confession to Diaval came flooding into my mind.

"_I love you." I waited for him to respond and the silence was deafening. Diaval stared at me for a long minute before he grinned and started to chuckle. _

"_I love you." He echoed my words back to me, his chuckling turning into a rumbling laugh. "Are you really so naïve?" _

"_What?" I asked, surprised and confused. _

"_Do you really think anyone could love you? Look at you." Diaval twisted a piece of my hair around his finger as he sneered, "Believing in fairy tales when you know as well as I that they don't exist." _

"_But you said..."  
_

"_That I loved you?" Diaval smirked, his hand leaving my hair and trailing down my neck, resting it where my shoulder met my neck. "How could I love the delusional girl who has her own mental disease itching to break free from her mind? A girl who is just waiting to spiral into insanity? How could anyone?" _

_Diaval moved his hand so it was wrapped around my throat and shoved me against the wall, squeezing firmly. I was struggling to breathe as Diaval put his lips near my ear so I could hear him growl, "There is one thing you're good for and one thing alone. But even I wouldn't dream of mating with you." _

"_Ruby?" Rumpel asked, coming onto the balcony and observing the scene. Diaval's hold on my throat kept me from turning to look at Rumpel but I could hear his footsteps coming closer. "I believe it's time for you to leave, Master Diaval." _

_Diaval glared at me, giving my throat a final squeeze before he released me. I coughed as I caught my breath and Rumpel mirrored Diaval's journey to the door, coming closer to me as Diaval left. "Are you all right, dearest?"_

_Eyes burning with tears and rubbing my throat, I nodded. Rumpel pulled me close and rubbed my back comfortingly. "We can cancel the party and send everyone home, if you'd like."_

"_No." My voice came out as a croak and I cleared my throat. "You've thrown this amazing ball." _

"_It's nothing less than you deserve." Rumpel took my hand and kissed the back of it with a smile. "Everyone is ready if you are, my bride." _

_He examined the bruise that was already forming and with a wave of his hand, it disappeared. He offered his arm to me and I hesitated a moment, holding the smoldering gaze in his honey colored eyes. The black hair that framed his face only enhanced his sharp features and I placed my hands against his chest. "Is it okay if I try something?" _

"_Of course." Rumpel smiled encouraging me as I slid my hands up his chest and slipped my arms around his neck. My lips pressed against his timidly and he took my face in his hands, kissing me back. When we pulled away, he said, "Our guests are waiting."_

_Nodding, I followed him back to the party. _

The memory felt more like a dream but regardless, my heart shattered at Diaval's response. This was exactly why I didn't bother with love or relationships. I had opened myself up to someone and I had been crushed. As cliché as it sounds, I felt empty inside. There was a knock at the door and Dobby stepped through a moment later, a steaming teacup on a tray. "The master thought you could use this."

"Thank you." I sat up and took the cup from her, sipping it carefully. "Where is he?"

"Waiting for you in the dining hall." Dobby went to my closet and dug out a pair of jeans and my favorite forest green sweater. She laid them out on my bed before going back to my closet and retrieving a white v neck shirt to go under my sweater. "I'll brush your hair when you're ready."

"I can brush my own hair." I put the teacup down and stood so I could change my clothes. "Where's Juliet?"

"She's been dismissed." Dobby wouldn't tell me anything else and glared at me until I sat in front of the vanity so she could brush my hair. Plaiting it faster than I thought humanly possible, she seemed eager to leave. I followed her to the dining hall and found Rumpel eating his breakfast. I cleared my throat to get his attention and he smiled when he noticed me. A servant pulled out the chair at his right hand side, scooting it back in when I sat down. A plate was set in front of me and I picked up my fork, using it to shove the food around my plate instead of eating it.

"Is there a problem with your breakfast?" Rumpel asked, taking a drink of his tea.

"I want to go home." I said softly.

"You are home." Rumpel reminded me.

"No. I want to go home to Chicago." Twisting my ring around my finger, I continued. "I figured I could come back and visit or help you rule or whatever, like Hades and Persephone. I just can't be here anymore."

"Does this have anything to do with last night?" Rumpel watched my expression fall slightly. He took my left hand in his, pausing my fidgeting. "You're simply nervous now that we are married. The consumation doesn't have to happen immediately."

"That's not what I-"

"We could travel, if you'd like. The coast, perhaps." He speared a piece of fruit with his fork and extended it to me, waiting for me to eat it. When I was chewing, he smiled. "The sea air would do you well. Bring some colour to that pale complexion of yours."

"Please." I asked, blinking away the tears in my eyes. "I want to go home with Emily, at least for a little while."

The clock ticking in the hall filled the silence before he consented. "Very well. But you will need a chaperone."

"I'll be fine." I insisted, discreetfully wiping the tear that rolled down my cheek. "Chicago is my home."

"Regardless, I'll go with you." Rumpel took another drink of his tea. "You do realize that going home will bring Master Diaval's curse upon him once more?"

"I know." I said.

-0-

Emily came and found me when I was packing my things. "So, what happened last night? First you say you're in love with Diaval then you're marrying Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Diaval never cared about me." I told her, shoving a sweater into my suitcase. Packing was a wasted effort because Rumpel could just use his magic the way he had when he made my room appear in the first place. "I told him I loved him and he said...horrible things before trying to choke me. Rumpel saved me."

"I saw Diaval when the ball ended and he seemed pretty upset. I think he's still on the grounds somewhere." Emily took the clothes out of my hands and saw my red eyes and splotchy face. "Are you okay?"

"No." I admitted, my voice breaking. Emily collected me into her arms and held me while I cried.

-0-

"Ah, Master Diaval." Rumpel smirked as Diaval was escorted into his library. "My wife and I are leaving in a few hours and I wanted to let you know that as soon as we leave the estate, your curse will be reinstated."

"Where are you taking her?" Diaval asked, with no concern to himself.

"My wife is of no concern to you, especially after you tried to throttle the life from her last night and tossed her declaration of love back in her face." Rumpel put some papers in a drawer and closed it.

"I would never harm her and I did not reject her." Diaval snapped.

"Well, that's not what she remembers." Rumpel snickered gleefully, coming around the side of the desk to stand in front of it. "Back to your curse. By the time we return, you'll be so deep into your own madness that one of two things will happen. You will have killed yourself or you will have descended so deep into the recesses of your mind that you will be a danger to others and will have to be put down. Like a _dog."_

He sneered the last word in Diaval's face. "Give up, bird. It's over."

"True love always wins, imp." Diaval stood tall, unwilling to bend to Rumpel's will. "I will find her, no matter where you take her."

"There is a thin line between romance and desperation," Rumpel said, motioning for a servant to show Diaval out. "Goodbye."

-0-

"Lady Emily!" Diaval chased Emily down the corridor, noting the glare she gave him when she turned. "I need your help."

"Why should I help you after what you did to Ruby?" Emily continued walking down the hall, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever she thinks happens, it's wrong."

"Are you calling her a liar?" Emily snapped.

"No." Diaval stammered. "I think Rumpelstiltskin tricked her and changed her memories. You have to believe me, Lady Emily."

"What I _have _to do, Diaval, is stick by my best friend's side when jerks hurt her." Emily said. "You know why she doesn't believe in love?"

"Yes. She told me that her mother couldn't-"

"That's part of it." Emily stopped walking, yanking Diaval to a stop. "She had this boyfriend in high school and he made her fall in love with him. Then he started hurting her in anyway you could think of. Made her think it was all her fault, too. He made her think she was no better than trash in the gutter. It took a long time to help her get over that asshole." She stalked toward Diaval, pointing a finger in his face and snarling, "I'll be damned if I let another man try to hurt her like that."

Diaval was pressed against the wall and was actually terrified of the five foot three blonde girl glaring at him. "I wouldn't hurt her like that. She's my true love. I'd do anything for her and that's why I need your help. Just tell me where you're going so I can find her and prove it."

Emily examined Diaval's face and saw that he was telling the truth. "We're going home to Chicago and we're leaving in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Lady Emily." Diaval smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

**A/N: The response to the last chapter was overwhelming and I love all of my readers/followers/reviewers/favoriters. Please feel free to leave a review on your way out. They always make my day! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

As it turns out, you will lose your job if you don't show up for three months, even if you are the best server at the particular diner where you've slaved for three years.

"You can find a different job, Queenie." Emily encouraged, dropping next to me on the couch.

"I know." I grumbled. "Where have you been? You keep disappearing on me."

"Oh, you know. Out doing stuff." Emily said noncommitally, suddenly finding a department store ad fascinating.

"Stuff?"

"Yep. Stuff." Emily paused then added, "And things."

"You're delightfully vague." I smirked when she whacked me with the ad.

"Where's your other half?" Emily asked. "I haven't seen much of him since we got back."

"He disappeared after the fourth time you blasted _It's Raining Men."_I shrugged. "He doesn't tell me much."

"Do you want to go out tonight?" She tossed the ad on the coffee table and nudged me while waggling her eyebrows. "It'll be fun."

"I don't feel like it, Em." I said softly. It was true. In the week that we had been back, I'd barely spoken, still heartbroken over Diaval's brutal refusal. "Take Melissa with you."

"She can't go because she's working the night shift." Emily pouted her lips and gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Please Ruby? You could use some air and some fun."

I sighed deeply. "If I go out, will you let me wallow tomorrow?"

Emily squealed happily. "Yep. You can nurse your hangover while you're at it."

"Fine." I smiled when she squealed again, jumping up to retrieve a shopping bag from her room.

"I have the perfect dress for you to wear." Emily reached in the bag and pulled out a candy apple red dress that looked like it'd barely cover the necessities. "You're going to look killer in this."

I raised my eyebrows at the six inch heels she dug out next. "I'm going to die if I walk in those."

"That's why you practice." Emily tossed the stilettos to me and I stared suspiciously at them. "Starting now."

-0-

By the time I emerged from my room, I was seriously reconsidering going out. Tottering haphazardly on the black, spiky heeled death traps I was walking in, I joined Emily in the living room.

"You look awesome." Emily smiled widely at me. The dress fit me perfectly, with three quarter sleeves that stopped at my elbows. I'd have to be careful though, becase if I dropped anything, I'd show the entire club my arse. She chose her signature blue dress with a petite black bow perched in her blonde hair, going for an innocent and natural makeup look.

"You're a perfect little Alice." I said, knowing she'd love the compliment.

Linking my arm with hers, Emily said, "Let's go break some hearts."

The club was exactly the type of setting I usually avoided: loud, crowded, and filled with drunk and handsy men. We managed to find a spot at the bar and Emily went off to mingle since I was, unfortunately, married. I watched Emily single handedly enslave easily half of the male club goers with her bright blue eyes and girlish giggle, laughing myself when three of them followed her back to our spot at the bar.

"Come dance with me." She had to shout to be heard over the music.

"I don't know how to dance." I reminded her.

She pulled me off the barstood and I stumbled, regaining my footing halfway to the dance floor, where the DJ was playing a song with booming bass. Attempting to follow Emily's lead, I mimicked her moves for a few minutes before escaping back to the bar.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked.

"Surprise me." I said, handing him a ten dollar bill with a smile. When he returned with a whiskey and Coke, I downed it in one gulp.

"Rough night?" He gestured to the glass and I nodded, allowing him to refill it.

"Rough past couple of weeks." I replied, taking my newly refilled glass and sipping the drink this time. "I'm Ruby, by the way."

"Mal." He smiled at me and I noticed that he beared a strong resemblance to Diaval. "Pleasure to meet you, Ruby."

"Same to you." I returned his smile.

"So, how about that rough week or two?" Mal pried with a friendly tone.

"Well," I put my glass down. "I confessed my love to someone, who then rejected me, then I got drunk and now I'm married."

Mal blinked once then started to laugh in disbelief. "That's a hard one. I dunno what to say other than the next drink is on the house."

"Thanks." I said, sarcastically with a chuckle. "I'd rather be at home but Em dragged me out."

"Well, if I can say so to a married woman, every man here is glad she did." He winked at me, drawing a blush to my cheek.

-0-

Several hours and too many drinks later, I was dancing with Mal in the middle of the dance floor when his shift was over. Emily had claimed a partner for the night, dancing with him a few feet away.

"I think your husband has arrived." Mal pointed across the bar to Rumpel, who was approaching us with a very angry look.

"You should disappear." I advised, partly pleased when Mal stuck around.

"Thank you for watching my wife." Rumpel said politely to Mal. "I think it's time I take her home now."

"Sure, man." Mal said, giving me a wink when Rumpel turned away.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Rumpel asked once we were in a cab.

"Yes." I kept my answer short.

Rumpel sighed. "I know that me returning with you wasn't part of your plan but I was hoping we could approach the topic of our marriage with some grace."

"Are you asking me to sleep with you?" Even as buzzed as I was, I had the good sense to be wary of this topic.

"If you'd like, but as I said before, the consumation need not occur immediately." Rumpel said. "I merely meant that you and I should act as husband and wife. You have been lonely."

I nodded instead of answering. Rumpel reached across the seat and took my hand, threading our fingers together. "I am your husband. You may confide in me, dear heart."

"I miss Diaval." I blurted before I could stop the words.

"He was your friend." Rumpel nodded.

"No, I love him." Tears stung my eyes, falling down my cheeks as we (thankfully) arrived at our apartment. I escaped the cab and made it up the stairs in record time, taking refuge in my room. A soft knock on the door a few hours later roused me from my sulking and Emily stepped through.

"Are you okay, Queenie?" She sat next to me on the bed.

My chin quivered and the words caught in my throat. "I miss him."

"I know, sweetie." Emily put her arms around me and let me cry.

**A/N: I don't usually base my characters off celebrities but Rumpel looks like Adam Lambert from his "For Your Entertainment" video. Also, thanks to my reviewers/followers/favoriters. I love all of you guys. Please feel free to leave a review on your way out darlings. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

It's harder than I thought it would be to get a replacement job. My old boss (who was an old perv anyway), kept sabotaging all of my potential jobs so I found myself bored a lot of the time.

"Why are you looking for employment?" Rumpel asked me one night over dinner.

"Bills don't pay themselves." I mumbled, pushing my lo mein around on my plate.

Rumpel laughed. "I have sufficent funds for you to do as you please without having to go get a job."

"What do you do for the money?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"What I do best, dearest." He raised his wine glass in a mock toast to me before taking a drink. Knowing that I wouldn't get a clearer answer from him, I picked up my dishes and put them in the sink then escaped to my room. Rumpel shared my room, including my bed, but I was glad for a few minutes of privacy. What I didn't expect was Emily sitting on my bed and Diaval standing by the window.

"What is he doing here?" I snapped, pointing at Diaval.

Emily got up and stood between me and the door. "Listen, I know what you think happened but it didn't really happen that way."

"What?" My eyes were still on Diaval.

"It's true, Ruby." Diaval seemed hesitant to step any closer to me. "I would never hurt you."

"Rumpel drugged you and tricked you." Emily told me, gauging my reaction carefully before continuing. "I brought Diaval here so he could tell you the truth. I couldn't see you that miserable, Queenie."

"He tricked me?" I stammered softly. "So, you didn't-"

"No." Diaval finally closed the space between us, taking my hands in his. "I could never harm a lady, much less my true love."

"Rumpel can't find you here." I told him. "We have to hide you."

"That's where I come in." Emily smiled at me. "I'm going to take Rumpel out and keep him out all night so you two can have some time. But you should know that his curse is back."

"How? I broke it?"

"Rumpelstiltskin is vindicitive." Diaval shrugged.

"His magic doesn't work here." I said. "The curse can't have followed you."

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone now." Emily pulled me free of Diaval's gentle grasp and hugged me. "Wait a few minutes for us to leave."

"Thanks, Em." I squeezed her tightly. She left my room and I heard her talking to Rumpel before the door closing behind them. I peeked out of my room to make sure Rumpel was gone, sighing with relief when I didn't see him. I barely had time to close the door before Diaval had one arm around my waist and his hand on the back of my neck, pulling my face to his. He tasted like apples and our lips moved together as I wove my fingers into his hair.

When we finally pulled apart, I breathed, "Wow."

Diaval chuckled and still held me close. "I love you, Ruby."

My response was to take his hand and pull him to the bed, straddling his lap nervously. This was definintely not my first time but this time felt special to me and Diaval sensed it. He brushed some hair behind my ear and let his palm rest against my cheek. "It's just us. Nothing else matters."

He kissed me gently and we fell into the sheets.

-0-

Diaval and I binged on each other all night, barely spending any time out of his arms but when the morning light shone through my window, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. He groaned and pulled me closer to him, causing me to giggle. "Diaval, you have to go. If Rumpel finds you, he'll kill you."

"I don't care." Diaval replied, kissing me and holding himself over me.

"I do." I said when he moved to my neck, sucking and biting, causing me to groan and dig my nails into his shoulders. Diaval slid his hand down my thigh and pulled my leg over his waist, allowing him to grind against me. With a breathy moan, I said, "Please, Diaval. I don't want anything to happen to you."

His lips covered mine for a moment then he got out of bed. "Can I come back tonight?"

"I don't know." I admitted, sitting up and holding my comforter over my bare chest. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and said, "We could meet somewhere."

Diaval's eyes brightened as he buttoned his shirt. "Name the place, my lady."

"There's a motel a few streets over." Grabbing a pen off my night stand, I scooted to the edge of the bed and scrawled the name and a time on his palm. I dressed quickly and Diaval pulled me close for a good bye kiss before he left. Rumpel and Emily appeared about a half hour later.

"Hello, my dear." Rumpel kissed my cheek and I fought the urge to cringe. "How was your night?"

"Fine. I read some books." I shrugged nonchalantly. When Rumpel had his back turned, Emily gave me a knowing look.

"I have a surprise for you." Rumpel produced a necklace with a heart shaped ruby pendant. "Do you like it?"

"Of course." I held my hair up so he could fasten it, pretending that his touch didn't make my skin crawl. "Emily, do you want to go shopping?"

"Hell yes." Emily scurried to get cleaned up, reappearing a few minutes later. "Let's go."

Rumpel watched us leave and Emily barely waited to get outside before asking me for details. I gave her a few G rated moments, enough to keep her happy, then we shopped, spending as much of Rumpel's money as was possible. Everything I bought was something I knew Diaval would appreciate, not caring much for Rumpel's preferences. I knew enough of the imp to know that he wouldn't grant a divorce, not as long as Diaval was involved but I was determined to ruin him from the inside out.

-0-

I rapped on the motel door, dressed in a red sundress, my hair pinned in a bun at the base of my neck (thanks entirely to Emily. I have no skill when it comes to hair.) Diaval's face broke into a grin when he saw me. I brushed past him, leaning into him when he hugged me from behind. "I have a surprise for you."

"Hm?" Diaval murmured into my hair. "What is it?"

I turned in his arms and smiled up at him. "It's a surprise. Come on."

**A/N: So, I meant to have this up sooner but I was out of town. I do hope you all enjoy it though. Please feel free to leave a review on your way out dearies! I love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

"What is this place?" Diaval asked as we took our seats in the movie theater.

"It's a theater. They show movies and stuff." I sat next to him and tossed a piece of popcorn in the air, catching it in my mouth. "We're going to watch one of the greatest cinematic adventures you'll ever experience."

"What is it?" Diaval tasted some popcorn carefully.

"_Star Wars_. You'll like it. I promise."

125 minutes later, Diaval was officially a Star Wars fan. Unfortunately, the theater wouldn't be showing _The Empire Strikes Back _ until tomorrow so we had to go back to the motel for now. When he unlocked the door, Diaval paused and pushed me behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe I am entitled to know where and with whom my wife is." Rumpel's voice drawled and his magic pulled Diaval and me into the room, closing the door behind us. He released me but kept Diaval trapped as he stood up from the motel mattress. "I hope you didn't catch anything while you were slumming, Ruby."

"Let him go." I requested through gritted teeth as he materialized a sword from thin air. "Please, take your anger out on me but let him go."

"You do not understand the way our customs work, dear." Rumpel examined the blade and weighed it in his hand before snarling, "None shall take what another man has claimed."

Lunging forward, Rumpel stabbed at Diaval's chest. I didn't have time to think and I threw myself between Diaval and the sword, gasping as it slid easily into my chest. The moment of shock startled Rumpel and his magical hold on Diaval wavered, allowing him to break free and catch me as I fell. Diaval pulled the sword out of my body and I cried out at the searing pain. He laid me on the floor and left for a moment as hot tears fell down my face. Returning a moment later, he pressed something against my chest. "Somebody! I need help!"

"Ruby, please open your eyes." Diaval pleaded but I couldn't convince myself to do it. Just breathing made pain shoot through my entire body, I couldn't imagine doing anything else. Arms collected me and I felt something wet in my hair as he begged, "Maleficent, please help us."

-0-

"There is nothing more I can do for her, Diaval." Maleficent told her friend gently. She had heard his pleas for help and brought them both to the castle, finding Ruby in desperate need of medical attention but her spells could only do so much. The blade that had stabbed her had been enchanted and the most she could do was suspend Ruby in a state of eternal sleep, much as Aurora's curse had been. Except this time, true love could not wake her up. Diaval hadn't moved from her side, despite Rumpel's curse seeming to have taken effect once more. While in Ruby's world, his curse was revoked but now it seemed stronger than ever with no bouts of sanity. Maleficent put her hand on Diaval's shoulder, causing him to growl deep in his throat. "I am sorry, my friend."

Diaval felt the darkness in his mind and could only focus on one thing: protecting his true love. He wouldn't allow any near her unconcious form and had to be magically restrained by Maleficent when they decided it would be best to take the pair of them to their own cottage.

"We mean her no harm." Maleficent assured her faithful servant even as he howled and tried to escape to his love's side. To provide him with a way to hunt for food and protect Ruby, Maleficent transformed him into a wolf. Diaval gave her a thankful head nudge when she released him then trotted to the bed Ruby was laying on and jumped up next to her, laying his head on her stomach. He watched as the castle staff and Aurora and Maleficent left. At night, the villagers several miles away could hear Diaval howling and it prompted more than one animal hunt. The men were met with a snarling Diaval, his fur bristled in a warning. None were successful in killing the wolf that protected his brunette beauty, though many tried.

But that, dear readers, is a story for another time.

**A/N: I am very sad to say that this is the end of the story. Unfortunately, not every story has a happy ending but if you all would like another Diaval/Ruby story, please let me know. I do hope you all enjoyed the story and please feel free to leave a review or PM me. If you did like this story, please check out my other ones. Thanks to everyone who read/followed/favoritied/reviewed this story and I love all of you guys! **


End file.
